Badasses
by Kessafan
Summary: When you grow up on a steady diet of violence, fuel and speed, it's no wonder you end up chasing the NOS like, adrenaline rush of Grand Theft Auto! My story for the BANNER BUNNIES STORY CONTEST. R&D, A/H. Rated M for language & content.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, well, here's the first chapter of Badasses. It's only a short story with short chapters, for the Banner Bunnies Story Contest...  
There will more than likely be some slightly unrealistic things happen as they're straight out of the fantasy in my head  
but hey, this is a work of FICTION! :-)  
**

**So, sit down and enjoy the ride...!**

* * *

**Badasses by Kessafan**

**Chapter 1**

"So... can I rely on you to get this done?"

Dimitri Belikov sat staring at the snivelling weasel of a man on the other side of his desk as he had done for the last twenty minutes. Stan Alto was unfortunately, the man that he had to deal with most of the time, him being the son of the man whom he essentially worked for.

"Have I ever let your father down before?" Dimitri asked, his patience wearing thin.

"There's always a first time." Stan answered. It wasn't that he didn't like Dimitri; he was very well aware of the huge Russian's capabilities and the speed and stealth he utilised to 'get the job done'... It's just that Stan also knew that when his father looked at Dimitri, he saw the son he _wished_ he'd had instead of the one he'd actually sired.

"If you believed that Stan, I doubt you'd be here right now." Dimitri took a deep breath before standing up and gathering the papers that had been spread out in front of him; what little patience he'd had, was now gone. "Tell your father I'll be in touch with him within forty-eight hours."

Stan stood up, eyeing the man in front of him who stood more than half a foot taller than himself, but before he attempted to shake on the deal, there was one more bit of information that he had yet to impart...

"One more thing my father wanted me to let you in on." Dimitri raised an eyebrow as he tried to decipher the look on the shorter man's face. "You know my father and his need to have what he wants, immediately. He's also a very smart man and knows that the merchandise he's asked for is not the easiest to come by, so he wanted me to let you know that on _this_ occasion, you won't be the only... employee."

Dimitri's jaw clenched as he realised what he was being told. Old man Alto was hedging his bets and now, Dimitri was not only working against the clock to find the items, he was also going to have competition too...

"Who?" Was the only question Dimitri wanted answered.

Alto's eyes narrowed as he decided if he should let the big man in on his adversary. "Let's just say that you rival's reputation for ability and reliability in this... arena, is as good as yours."

Dimitri groaned as an image of who he meant came to mind... If he was correct in his assumptions, then this job was about to get a whole lot more interesting...

**Bad!**

"Are you sure it's him?" Lissa asked her best friend.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Who else would it be?" Rose said as she paced the floor of her bedroom. "There is no-one else Emil would get to do this... other than me of course."

Rose and Lissa had been firm friends right from the first day of kindergarten when bullies tried to intimidate the quietly spoken blonde and Rose stood up to them. Even though Rose was shorter than Lissa, she was as tough as they came. She was fast and afraid of nothing and no-one. Rose had grown up in a rough neighbourhood where the majority of the kids had been male. For her to survive and have the respect of the much larger and much stronger boys, _she_ had to be tougher...

"Are they really _that_ rare?" Lissa asked.

"Yes... you know that Liss. We've been doing this long enough now that you know _exactly _how rare some of these are."

"Yeah, I know..." she smiled.

Rose watched her closest friend as she puckered her lips in thought. Rose may have been the brawns of the operation, but Lissa was definitely the brains. Unlike Rose, Lissa had been born into wealth and opportunity and her parents were less than enthusiastic once they realised that their 'Princess' of a daughter was never going to let go of her 'best friend Rose'... Unfortunately for the Dragomir's, Rose had an aura that appealed to Lissa's wild side and no matter what they did, the two girls' friendship stayed strong and unbreakable.

"What are you thinking?" Rose asked her friend.

"If it _is_ him... then we need to move fast. No doubt he's already been told about you and there's no way he's going to let _you_ beat him to victory."

Rose couldn't help the smile that spread over her face as she thought about _exactly _what it would be like to beat Dimitri Belikov at his own game... The man _was _the best... _Everyone_ knew his name and reputation, if not his face, a face Rose had seen at a distance quite a lot lately... and the thought of one upping him was something that appealed to her in the most basic of ways...

"Well then... what are you doing just sitting there Liss... Go do your thing while I go make some calls. We need to find the merchandise before him."

"What are we going for first?"

Rose smiled as an image came into her mind... "The '66 Shelby Cobra; we already know where that one is... Now we just need a way in."

Both girls lived for the thrill of swiping the rarest of cars right out from under the rich, snobby owner's noses, and this job would net them some serious money... _if _they could just get to the cars before Dimitri.

* * *

**Oh, this is my 1st foray into telling a story from the 3rd person POV, so let me know what you think...  
Till next chapter... Sandy XXX**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys, I'm glad you liked the first chapter... Here's the next one! :-)**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Not five minutes after Stan had left his office, Dimitri had called in his 'partners' to discuss the boost that he'd just accepted. Five cars, fifty grand a piece... Normally, those numbers would have him salivating and chomping at the bit, but at the moment, all Dimitri was chomping at were his own teeth...

He knew _exactly_ how good Rose was at lifting cars and as Stan had said, she was as good as _he_ was... not that he would ever admit to it. He knew that at the _very_ most, he'd only get four of the five cars but that was a long shot. But he also wouldn't be happy with any less than three... Any less and that would mean that Rose had beaten him and _that _was something that didn't sit well with Dimitri at all.

Ten minutes later, he watched as his partners walked into his office and sat in the chairs opposite him. Christian Ozera and Adrian Ivashkov were the other members of the triad of friends, who also happened to be distant cousins.

Christian was the technical wizard of the three. He could wield any computer, whether it be on a desk, in the sky or under the hood of a car and _that_ was a skill that came in very handy in their businesses, both the legal and illegal ones. But with his messy black hair and ice blue eyes, he was always catching the eyes of women and that really wasn't something he was comfortable with. He was a one woman man who hadn't met the right woman yet.

Adrian was the charmer of the group; he also funded the start-up of their auto restoration & mechanical shop. It _was_ legitimate but it also served as a good front for the _other_ side of their business. It didn't take long for their reputations, good and bad to precede them. His parents were killed in a car crash four months after his eighteenth birthday, leaving their sizable fortune to their only son; a son who also knew how to schmooze and party with the best of them. With his fortune, he was easily able to infiltrate that certain level of society that the men preyed upon the most... after all; it was no fun to steal a rust bucket off someone who could barely afford to run it.

He was also the polar opposite of his cousin where the ladies were concerned too. He loved women... all of them and as often as he could.

Dimitri was the muscle... the intimidator and also the head of the group. His name, his Russian accent and his size often had people shaking in their boots, too afraid that he belonged to the Russian mafia or KGB to stand up to him. But those who didn't shake in his mere presence knew not to take him on because of his _other _talent... Dimitri was strong, fast and mean; one of the best fighters around and considering his size, that was saying something. A lot of the time, the people on the wrong side of his fury didn't even see him coming... but they certainly felt it. While no celibate monk himself, Dimitri wasn't into the hordes of women like Adrian.

All three men grew up in the same neighbourhood, went to the same school and _all_ had abusive fathers. They were as close as friends could be and they knew they had each other's backs no matter what. So, one night, in their mid-teens, they started jacking cars in order to piss off their parents... They soon realised that they had a real talent for it too, they never got caught. And so the 'Russian Triad', as they were known, was born...

"We need a plan of action in forty-eight hours." Dimitri said as he passed an unmarked folder containing the information on the cars their new client wanted, over the desk. "I want to get going on this as soon as possible."

The two men quickly flicked through the papers, each silent in their own thoughts. All three men knew that lifting these particular cars would be probably their hardest and most dangerous boost yet, but instead of dampening their spirits, it only enflamed them.

"We'll also have company." Dimitri said between gritted teeth.

"Oh really?" Adrian said with a smirk. "And who, pray tell, will we be stomping on?"

Dimitri returned his smirk as Rose's face flashed through his mind and waited for his friends to catch on. He knew it wouldn't take them long; they both were walking hard-ons for the girls in question. Adrian was first to catch on.

"_NO_..." he said hopefully. "Tell me it's who I hope it is..."

"The girls?" Christian asked, eyes darting between his two friends. Dimitri just nodded, knowing that the stakes had just got higher. "Alrighty then...! Have you picked out the one you want first or are we going to go on the research?"

"You _know_ which one the girls are going to go after first." Adrian said; knowing _exactly_ which one his friend wanted to go after... With a price tag of a cool $M5.5 when last sold at auction, it was the most expensive and would be the most difficult to lift. After being in this business for as long as they have been, they all knew once owners got wind that 'rare cars' were being jacked, security would tighten... They _all_ knew which one of the cars had to be first...

"The Cobra..." they all said at once.

* * *

Oooow... Let the games begin! :-)


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews! I'll update a chapter a day!  
Next, just remember this is purely my little fantasy, so things will probably be a little far fetched at times,  
by hey... it's all fun and games right! :-)  
A huge thanks to my wonderful friend and beta for this story, Angela Masson... You rock babe!

NEXT!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"So, what have you found Liss?" Rose walked up behind her partner in crime, leaning over her shoulder to look at the screen in front of her. It had been a week since Emil's son had given them the assignment.

"Well, I know where it is, I know the security that's standing between us and the car... I even know a rough plan of how to get in to get it..."

"But...?" Rose could hear the 'but' at the end of Lissa's comment.

"But... we just need a plan on how to get it _out!"_

Lissa took the next ten minutes going over the blueprint layout of the building that the Cobra was in and the security system that had been installed to deter people just like them from attempting to take what wasn't theirs... Rose could see that with a little work, they'd be inside within 4 minutes; the problem was on how to get it out!

"How in the hell did they get it in there in the first place?" Rose asked.

"Well... With a little digging..." she smiled with a wink, "... I found that there's a door, just here..." Rose looked at the area where her partner indicated on the plan but as far as she could tell, it was a solid wall.

"There's no door on that wall, Liss."

Her friend just smiled and pushed a set of photos in front of her. "Yes... there is."

Rose couldn't help but be impressed. By the plans Lissa had procured, no door was in the wall between them and the car they coveted. But in what looked like surveillance photos, the owner of the car had very cleverly crafted a large door that fitted seamlessly and invisibly into the wall.

"Huh... How did you get these?" Rose asked.

"Aaron comes in handy every now and again." Liss said with a slightly bored tone.

"How can you stand that guy's hands on you?"

"They're better than my own, and until I find someone better... he'll do."

"Oh, harsh Liss... very harsh."

Four hours later, the girls, both dressed in tight black, Lycra bodysuits and an instrument belt wrapped around their hips inched their way towards the building that housed the car that they'd come for. Aaron had met them at the airport with what looked to be a duplicate key... Rose figuring it was for the Shelby.

Rose quickly glanced around them while keeping an eye on Lissa. On the quick flight to Arizona, Lissa had organised a truck rental to hide the car once it had been secured, she had also, somehow, hacked her way into the security system and reorganised it to her specifications... Rose watched Lissa's eyes follow the numerous cameras that kept eyes on every inch of the buildings surrounding grounds, she was getting a little anxious to just have this done before Belikov even had the chance to get off his ass... She couldn't help but wish she could be a fly on the wall when he found out she'd got to the Shelby before him...

A quick flick of Lissa's wrists was all Rose needed to focus once more... She looked up at the two cameras that had kept them crouching behind bushes like some common criminals and smiled when they moved in opposing directions... Effectively giving them the blind spot they needed to move...

_'Go'_ Lissa mouthed... Rose didn't need to be told twice. She knew her part; she knew what came next... Running at her top speed had her at the rear door of the building a good five to ten seconds before Lissa. She pulled the small PDA from her belt and swiped the attached card across the sensor above the door handle. This was yet another thing part of the security system that Lissa had manipulated that Rose would love to know how it worked but wouldn't understand if Lissa had explained.

As soon as Rose had turned the handle, Lissa was by her side and moved to go inside first. She quickly made her way to the key pad they both knew was just to their left, disarming the motion detectors. Lissa nodded as the little green light blinked, making Rose smile... They were in...

The plans had luckily been extremely detailed. The girls knew with almost pinpoint accuracy how many feet lay between them and the doors that would lead them to their prize, they also knew where _every _camera was mounted. Lissa retrieved her small tablet PC, a larger one than what Rose had and tapped furiously on the small screen and looked up at the cameras in view...

The little green lights stayed on, but the cameras stopped moving... "A little pre-recording may have been made on the flight." Lissa whispered smugly... Rose had to stop from laughing out loudly at how proud Lissa was of her kickass skills. They now had a clear run through the building.

Through two more doors and two more numerical locks, all programmed with Lissa's personal code of course, the girls found themselves standing in front of one of the hottest cars they'd had the pleasure of laying their eyes on.

"Wow..." Lissa breathed.

"Yeah," Rose said smiling as she ran her fingers over the hood, "800 at the tread, 427 big block with twin blowers and brings you to climax in just over three seconds... Almost makes you want to give up men, hey?"

"Almost... but first..." Lissa pulled out her tablet, tapping away furiously before walking over to the car to completely disable the tracking device and in-car camera. "Top of the range unit, this one..."

"Get that hidden door open and let's get going." Rose said, motioning to the wall, as she made her way to the driver's door. "Now for the hard part."

* * *

_WooHoo! That's one for Rose! :-)_


	4. Chapter 4

Howdy peoples! Sorry for the lateness, had to go out early this morn!  
Well, you couldn't wait to see the boys reaction to Rose getting the Stingray... Well, here 'tis!  
Thanks to my wonderful beta, Angela! Luv ya darl!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"What the _FUCK_ do you mean, '_It's gone'_, Chris...?" Dimitri yelled. "How the _fuck _did they get to it so fucking quickly?"

When Christian had been alerted in the wee hours of the morning about the Cobra's theft two days earlier, he'd tried to bribe Adrian into telling Dimitri the bad news, but nothing he offered was taken up.

"I like my head right where it is thank you very much! You're the one who found out and you'll be the one to tell him." So, with a deep breath, Christian found himself outside Dimitri's office door hoping that he wouldn't be walking back out, in pain...

"_I don't know_." Christian said more than a little annoyed. "The security around that place was top of the line and I _still_ don't know how the hell they got it out of there."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means that the only door in or out of the room that the car was stored in, is a personal _fucking_ access door, not exactly big enough for a fucking car." Christian was pissed to find that Lissa had been able to find out more about the security of the building than he'd been able to, but truth be told, he was a little turned on too... He knew she was good with a computer but this showed just how cunning she was.

"Well obviously, that wasn't the only _fucking _door, now was it?" The big Russian's voice had dropped scarily low and the look on his face had Christian slightly worried for his own well-being for the first time in his life. Sure, he'd copped a punch or ten over the years, but it was always in jest, he'd never feared his friend the way everyone else did.

"Obviously... Look, there's nothing we can do about it now, the girls got one over us; it won't happen again. I've got traces on all the other cars, two that we can choose from right now."

"Which ones?" Dimitri said barely reigning in his temper, at this point, he could hardly see straight. Out of all the cars he'd been hired to find, the Cobra was the one he wanted the most... now it was gone. _She'd _got to it before him and that didn't sit well with him at all.

"Um, the '68 Vette and the '69 Camaro."

"Bring in Spiro if you have to," Dimitri said as he stomped past his partner to the door, "... I want them both. I will _not _be beaten again; do you understand?"

"Of course." Christian stood where he was for a few seconds, thankful he was still in one piece and winced as the door slammed shut behind him. "Fuck..." he whispered to himself.

Dimitri on the other hand was tunnel-visioned in his quest to make his way down to the gym. He was so mad, that had he not left when he did, he thought he might just take out his anger on Christian; something he never thought possible. Chris was always the one he protected when they were younger.

He quickly made his way to the one place he could relieve the anger that was surging through his body, growling when he found it occupied by some of his men. "Leave!" he yelled ferociously. No-one uttered a word as they quickly found somewhere else to go. Dimitri walked up to the cabinet housing the tape and bandages and quickly strapped and bound his knuckles. Dummies of varying shapes and sizes, used for sparring practice, were lined up at the back wall, so he walked over and let fly...

Half an hour later, three were totally dead, completely beyond repair; the two might live to see another day; Dimitri's hands were another matter. He didn't feel the pain emanating from the swollen and broken skin; his mind was too occupied on the woman who had made him look like an incompetent amateur...

"We're ready to go," Adrian's voice sounded behind him. "...Chris wants to get set up early. He'll go with you, Spiro with me." Adrian's eyes flickered down to his friend's bruised and bleeding hands and was thankful that he hadn't been the one to break the news about the Cobra, he was pretty sure that his friend wouldn't have restrained himself in the same manner as he'd done with Christian. Years of experience had told him that because of his size and life skills, Dimitri saw Adrian as being able to 'take it' more than Chris.

The girls had one-upped Dimitri; something that no-one he could think of, would have had the balls to do. He'd heard a lot of talk about Rose and Lissa lately;talk about the two hot single chicks and how they'd take on _any_ job, and get it done... He knew exactly how hot they were... but he also knew his friend well enough to know that she was a thorn in his side lately. He could only hope that they hated each other enough so that he wouldn't hold back where the cars were concerned and would sink his teeth into her.

Each team had three men; Dimitri and Christian were accompanied by a young kid from the old neighbourhood, Jesse. He was eager to please _and_ to impress, so he never questioned anything that was asked of him; an attribute that appealed quite a lot to Dimitri. Their target was the Corvette Roadster. Even with a price tag just over half of the $M1 tag of the Camaro, the Corvette wasn't a car that Dimitri couldn't pass up the chance of driving; something that Adrian knew without the need to ask.

Adrian and Spiridon were off with Eddie, another computer whiz; it didn't hurt that he was almost as big and scary as Dimitri. With transport organised to and from the sites, the two teams were on their way.

On arrival, Christian got to work on his computer while Dimitri drove to their destination.

"Okay, I'm just going into the security feed now... I went in before we left to change the codes we'll need to get in. Miles and Theo were able to obtain a copy of the key and they'll be waiting for us about twenty minutes from here." Christian reached into the bag he'd brought with him and pulled out a satnav and stuck it to the windshield by the suction cap. "I've pre-programmed the meeting spot; just follow the arrow."

The car was quiet for the trip to where they men would meet Christian's colleagues for the handover of the key. Dimitri was anxious to get to the car; he did _not _want a repeat of last week and the travesty of the missed Cobra.

* * *

hehehe Someone's a sore loser! :-)


	5. Chapter 5

LOL... Yeah, Dimitri really doesn't like to lose... especially to a woman! :-D  
But then, I think that's men in general! As I said, things may be a little 'out there' but  
I've never been a car thief nor am I a tenchno-geek! :-) Just someone tellin' a story!

Till tomorrow!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Rose and Lissa arrived just after lunch where they immediately set up surveillance of the grounds and security of the house they'd be entering later that night. They dressed up in the girliest of girly clothes and the pushiest of push up bras, making sure they showed as much skin as possible while staying publicly decent. The girls weren't stupid, they knew they were hot and they weren't above using their best assets to get what they wanted.

They set up a little makeshift picnic in the small park opposite the house, making sure they sat in a way that they could look without looking to obvious. They chatted about inconsequential things, laughing about what the faces of Dimitri and his boys would have looked like when they found out that they'd taken the Cobra right out from under their noses... All the while, their eyes scanned, taking in every detail they could get.

"I've counted seven men." Lissa said smiling; they'd both made sure to give each other small touches here and there, giving the illusion that they were _more _than just friends. "Three stationary, four mobile..."

"It's possible that the stationary ones will be 24/7..." Rose said smiling back; their performances had to be seen as real from a distance. They knew they were being watched. "Wanna kick it up a notch?"

"How many are watching?" Lissa asked.

"All of them." Rose pulled her bottom lip in between her teeth, looking at her friend seductively, under her lashes. They'd put together a plan to have the guards in a panting mess at their display, they wanted them to think they were only there for a bit of 'lunch time fun' and not surveillance. As Rose kept an eye trained on the guards, Lissa moved her hand up to cup Rose's cheek. "Oh, now we've got their attention."

"Wonder what they'll do when they see me touch you. How many cameras can you see?"

As Lissa's finger traced a line down Rose's shirt to cup and squeeze her tits, Rose watched as the guards all got into position for the show... "One on each far corner, one above the front door, two above the gate house... Oh, you do that _really_ well, Liss... If you ever get tired of Aaron, you should _totally_ go lesbian; you'd be a _big_ hit."

"Shut up Bitch and keep looking." Lissa said trying not to laugh. "We don't have much time, I'm gonna go for the kill." Lissa leaned in; bringing her face into the side of Rose's neck and Rose turned her head to give her room... now her eyes were taking in everything they could. The guards had thought all their Christmas' had come at once, a bit of girl on girl action. They were too entranced with what the girls were doing to realise Rose was more interested in the house behind them than in what Lissa was doing to her. "Well...?"

"Got it!" Rose said pulling back to take her friend's face in her hands. "Going by the plans you pulled up, entry will be on the east side, opposite to where the car is stored. Now... let's finish this little display shall we?"

Lissa smiled before leaning forward and taking Rose's mouth with her own... The girls had no problem with making it look real; they _were_ more than 'just' friends, just not in the way the men would have liked. They were 'sisters by different misters' as they often told people and would do _anything_ for each other, so a kiss on the lips was nothing. "And you do _that _really well my dear, if you kiss the guys like that, it's a wonder they're not knocking down your door."

"Oh, fuck off smart-ass, you know why..." Rose said as they picked up their things and moved back to their car.

"I do..." Liss answered. "...you don't think that this job will..."

"More than likely," Rose interrupted. "... but that can't be helped, a job is a job and this one will pay us a _lot _of money."

"Money doesn't keep you warm at night though, Rose."

Rose didn't answer and was silent as they got into the car to drive back to the dive of a motel that they rented out for Lissa to do her work. She didn't want to think about what this job would _really_ cost her.

Ten hours later the girls parked their car, back in the streets surrounding the mansion where their next mark was. Unfortunately, the properties were small acreages so they were further away than normal. "Okay, let's run through it." Rose said getting down to business. "You've changed the name and address through the DMV? All the codes for inside have been changed?"

"Yup, they've been changed and no, I didn't change the codes because people are still home but I know what they all are." Liss didn't seem too concerned so Rose trusted that she knew what she was doing.

"You've got the loop footage ready to go?"

"Yup."

"You've got the key's location?"

"Yup." Lissa handed her friend the small hand held PDA computer that held a detailed map of the house's interior, they hadn't been able to get a copied key in time so Rose had to go get the original. Indicators on the small screen showed both the key's location and the car's, it also had locations of all internal security cameras and codes for the security pads stationed throughout the house. Rose would need them to navigate her way through to the car. Lissa's hands flew over the keys a few more times in a final check. "Okay... all systems check, codes are still a go, security link still active... Okay, I'm all good to go."

Rose took the earpiece her friend gave her and pushed it into her right ear.

"If you click on this button..." Lissa said reaching over the centre console and pressed a button on the side of the small computer, "... it'll bring up the people inside. I've hooked up to all the cameras and placed markers on everyone, their locations will come up on this screen."

"That's so cool..." Rose said smiling, her mind going to all the places that this little program could take them. "Okay, keep an eye out for me and let me know if I'm about to walk somewhere I shouldn't."

"Don't I always?" Lissa asked. "Go..." With a nod, Rose was out of the car and running down the quiet and darkened upper class streets. Under the cover of darkness, she made her way to the east wall of the property.

Lissa's voice in her ear had Rose's heart racing and adrenaline flowing... she lived for this!_ "Okay, left camera to stop in five, four, three, two, one... Go!" _

The brick wall was high, but easily scaled and once on the other side, Rose quickly made her way over to the side of the house that she'd have to climb. When they first saw the pictures of this house, Rose was happy to see its brick façade.

"_You're all clear Rose." _Lissa's voice said through the ear piece. _"There's no-one on the second floor right now." _That was all Rose needed. The indoor rock climbing she did three times a week had strengthened her fingers and toes, something she was grateful for right at that moment. Less than two minutes later, Rose had slid through the open window and started on her quest to find the key.

* * *

_I can't wait for tomorrow... I love chapter 6... it's one of my favourites...  
Till then... same bat time, same bat channel! :-) Let me know what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

Good Morning everyone! Well, here's one of my favourite chapters so far...  
I giggled the whole way through this cause I could see it all  
playing out in my mind... I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it...  
Till tomorrow!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"_The study is to your left." _ Rose couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend's unneeded help. Not only had she memorised the plans to this house but she had the PDA in her possession that showed her the way as well.

Rose rounded the corner and went to reach for the door handle when Lissa spoke up once more. _"Hurry Rose, you're about to have company." _Rose pulled the PDA out and sure enough, one of the little yellow dots was making its way closer to where she now stood. As she slid the computer into her back pocket, Rose grabbed hold of the door handle and quickly slipped inside the room.

Her eyes had adjusted to the dark fairly well by this stage, but this room was even darker than the hall outside. She turned to find the curtains to the room drawn and was tempted to go over and open them, giving her the light she needed, but then realised that this was probably better. She pulled out a small pen-light torch and did a quick sweep of the room. The sounds of footsteps getting louder had her searching for a place to hide.

"_Hang on Rose; I think we may need a little distraction." _Rose could hear the mad clicking of keys through the receiver and prayed that whatever Lissa had cooked up would happen before she had to bring down the poor unsuspecting schmuck on the other side of the door. She heard the sound of someone beginning to open the door before turning her small torch off and wrapping her hand around it; it would give her hand the strength and stability to punch her opponent repeatedly. Just then she heard the scratch of a walkie talkie sound out…

_Boss… the alarm's gone off on the rear fence._

"And…? Have you sent someone out?"

_Its turnover sir, only Baker and me are here._

Rose heard the guard growl in displeasure before speaking again.

"Hang on, I'm on my way." Rose let out the breath that she didn't know she'd been holding and waited to hear the footsteps getting further away before turning on her small torch once more.

"_There you go babe, I estimate you have five minutes at the most before he comes back." _The girls had decided that Rose wouldn't speak unless there was no other option, so Lissa didn't expect a reply. Rose made her way over to wall that contained the safe and shook her head at the clichéd 'safe behind the painting'… Once open, she pulled out her PDA and pulled up the code that Lissa had acquired. She typed it in and smiled as she watched the little red light turn green and then opened the small silver door. She recognised the keys immediately.

The thrill of holding the metal in her hands pulsed through her, making her breath catch. All she could think of was what Dimitri face would look like when he found that she'd snatched yet another car right out from under his nose… She had to bite the sides of her mouth to stop herself from laughing as she made her way to the study door. She had a quick check of where everyone was on the PDA and seeing all the little yellow dots nowhere near her, she quickly made her way to where she knew the car awaited her.

A few times on her way to the garage, she had to stop and wait for someone to pass, but overall, she had a fairly easy time. She walked into the cold, cement and metal room and stood for a minute to appreciate the beauty and smooth, sexy curves of the Stingray in front of her. She could hardly wait to feel the thump of pure muscle underneath her as she stole away into the night with it.

She was only about five feet away from her prize when Lissa's voice sounded in her ear. _"Oh, you've got to be fucking kidding me!" _Rose was about to break the 'code of silence' when Lissa spoke again. _"You're never going to guess who's here…"_

Rose didn't need explanation. _"He's already inside; I don't know how I missed him… I'm so sorry Rose… He's closing in fast… Hurry."_

Rose didn't need to be told twice. She took off; turning on the PDA as she ran and pulled up the screen that Lissa had shown her so that she could open the garage door without having to search for the button on the wall. She quickly got into the car and placed the key in the ignition, waiting for the door to go up enough for her to duck out.

"I need you ready to open the front gate Liss." Rose said as quietly as she dared.

"_Already on it babe… Just say the word. The gate took ten seconds to open the other day when we were here and you're about twenty seconds away from the gate."_

"Not the way I'll be coming out of here, I won't be… Just be ready." The door was almost up enough and Rose was about to turn the key when she heard a door open to her left. She looked over to a sight that made her breath catch for the second time in less than half an hour…

Dimitri Belikov…. In all his glorious fury; charging through the door like death in a cowboy duster… she nearly swallowed her tongue. Rose could've sworn his eyes glowed red as she turned the key and the Corvette's heart come to life.

"_NO!_" The huge Russian yelled out. He couldn't believe it… There she was… twenty feet in front of him, smiling like the badass he knew she was. He didn't know if he was angrier than he'd ever felt in his life or more turned on than ever before. The sight of her in the bright blue beast was an image that he would store away for later.

He growled and took off running towards his target, knowing it was all in vain, but he was going on instinct. Rose let out a bellowing laugh, yelling _'See ya Comrade', _right before she planted her foot, the 427 cubic inch big block thrusting her out into the night.

"AAARRRRGGGHHH! _FUCK_!" Dimitri yelled. He quickly pressed the two-way earpiece, venting his frustration to the man on the other end. "Fuck, fuck, _fuck_! How in the _fucking hell_ didn't you know she was here, Chris?"

"What… _who_?"

"Who do you bloody well think _Dickhead_… the queen of friggin England? _Rose_… Rose just took off with _MY _fucking mark… _AGAIN_!"

Back in the SUV, Christian closed his eyes and gritted his teeth… "Oh, you're in deep shit now…" Jesse said snickering from the back seat.

* * *

_Who'd like to be Christian right now? hehehehe_


	7. Chapter 7

It's that time again! :-) Well, it seems almost unanimous... We all love an angry Dimitri! LOL...  
I love all of your wonderful reviews, you guys bring a smile to my face! Sorry if I didn't reply, I couldn't remember who I'd got back to... :-(  
Thanks to Angela and Sassy...

Slightly longer chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Tell me that at least _someone _around here can do their _fucking_ jobs!" Dimitri yelled down the radio. After _finally _making his way out of the estate, no small feat considering the ruckus caused by Rose's getaway, Dimitri got in the waiting car and took off immediately, not looking at or speaking to Christian until he got himself under control.

"_Yeah, Deirdre's with us as we speak. She's a lovely girl if I do say so myself."_ Adrian said with a smile. He had a penchant for calling cars names.

"How far away are you?" The other team had gone after the Camaro earlier as it wasn't as heavily protected.

"_Probably twenty, thirty minutes at the most. I gather by your less than stellar tone that you weren't as successful?"_

With that, Dimitri disconnected the call with a growl. He had to get his mind off the image of Rose in the Vette before he put his fist through something or someone, so he kept telling himself that at least the night wasn't a complete failure.

"I'm sorry D."

"How did you _not_ know they were there, Chris? She'd been there well before us. How in the _hell_ did they know your codes?"

"They weren't my codes." He said with a shrug. "I just got into the computer system and told you the codes that you needed. I couldn't take the chance that someone on the inside would try to open something and find that the codes had been changed."

Dimitri knew that what Chris had said made sense but he couldn't let go of the image of Rose in _his _mark… He couldn't be sure if the indignation he currently felt was from losing another car to Rose or knowing just how much she enjoyed seeing his face when he realised that she'd beaten him again… He knew he'd be up the rest of the night trying to work out which was actually true.

Two hours later, Dimitri stood staring at the nights 'ill-gotten gains' in a warehouse that was supposed to hold _two _cars yet only held one.

"She's good, I'll give her that." Adrian said as he came to stand beside his friend.

"Hmm…"

"Have you spoken to Chris yet?" He asked after taking a drag of his cigarette.

"No."

"It's not his fault D, and you know it."

"Yup."

"Don't punish him for too much longer please; his moodiness is bringing me down."

Dimitri couldn't help but snort in amusement as he shook his head. "Can't have that now can we?" He slowly walked closer to the car that they'd been able to procure, admiring its long, sleek lines; it really had been meticulously maintained, but it was the image of Rose sitting in the thumping Stingray that ran through his head and held his attention.

"No we can't. You know how much I hate feeling bad." Adrian watched his lifelong friend, knowing that he would have to be the one to make him open up. "So did she say anything before taking off with our prize?"

"No… she just laughed." Dimitri clenched his jaw as he remembered what she _did _actually say and how his body reacted, just as he knew it would.

"She's a wild one alright… But, there's two more out there that have _your_ name on them and if you want to have them in your hot little hands, then I suggest we don't stand around brooding over something that can't be changed."

Dimitri turned to face his friend, his brow lifting at Adrian's unusually serious tone. Dimitri was well aware of the depth of character that was often hidden under the many layers of complexity that Adrian hid behind, most people only saw the boozing, smoking, womaniser, not that he wasn't all of those things, but he knew that there was more to his friend _and_ was right. If they didn't get a move on, Rose and Lissa would outfox them once more and that was something that he could not even _contemplate _happening again.

"You're a good man, Adrian." Dimitri stated sincerely. "So, where's Christian hiding right now?"

Adrian smiled, knowing his job was done and turned to walk back out into the office where he knew his cousin was indeed hiding.

"Out here… Can I watch?" He asked, smirking over his shoulder. He knew that while Dimitri _was_ angry at being thwarted by Rose yet again, he hadn't really blamed Christian. But he also knew that Dimitri wouldn't let him off the hook _that_ easy; he'd make Chris squirm until he was appeased enough to ensure Rose never one-upped him again.

_**Bad!**_

"You should have seen his _face _Liss! I was so _fucking _awesome!I thought he was about to bust a fucking _nut_!" Rose was so wired after they finally got back from stashing the car, it was like she high. "I thought he was going to _kill_ me; he probably would have if he'd been able to _catch _me… _Urgh_… I feel like I'm jumping out of my skin!"

Lissa smiled at her friend. She hadn't seen her this excited in a long time. "I couldn't believe it when I saw him pass one of the outside cameras… I nearly pissed my pants."

"Fuck Liss." Rose said giggling. "You should have seen him, he was like… I can't even put it into words."

"Sit down and I'll get you a drink."

"Nah, I've got to work this out of me… I'm going down to the gym." Rose walked to her room, changed into loose fitting workout clothes and then took herself off to the gym on the second floor of their apartment building. After an hour of running, punching and kicking, Rose finally felt calm enough to go back up to the apartment.

_**Bad!**_

"I don't know about everyone else," Dimitri said after they got back to their workshop, "… but I could do with a drink." Most of the men around him offered up their agreeance in one form or another, Christian on the other hand sat sullen in the chair he occupied. "That means you too Chris."

"I've got work to do." He said not looking up.

"Not tonight you don't. Get your ass up out of that chair." Chris rolled his eyes at the thinly veiled order; after the night they'd just had, he really _did_ want to forget for a while but he hated disappointing Dimitri and wanted to ensure that they didn't miss the last two cars. Growing up, Dimitri had come to his rescue more times than he cared to remember. He'd been a scrawny, lanky kid with bright blue eyes that looked too big for his face and was often the target for attack… from other kids as well as his own father and Dimitri had the size and aura to intimidate everyone.

Walking into the underground club, the men unashamedly drew everyone's eyes, as they normally did. Adrian smirked at the number of regular girls who sashayed their way over to him. "Hello ladies…" He greeted before turning with wagging eyebrows, silently saying his goodbyes for the night. Dimitri just shook his head.

"You should take a leaf out of _his_ book for the night Chris, might relieve some of that _pent_ _up_ frustration…" Eddie said with a punch to the shoulder.

"Well, at least we all know I _can_… not like you, Pansy-ass!" Dimitri smiled as he watched his friend's mood improve as he and Eddie started to rough-house each other.

Less than two hours after arriving, most of the men were three sheets to the wind. Dimitri had downed a few but he wanted to stay sober enough to think, that's when the girls walked into the club.

"I still don't know why you insisted on coming with me Rose; you know I could have handled this on my own, your presence here is only going to stir things up."

"Yeah, I know… I've even brought the salt…" Rose laughed.

"Huh?" Lissa asked confused.

Rose sighed at Lissa's sometimes air-headed responses. "To rub into the fresh, open and weeping, wounded Russian male pride of his…"

"Oh… I like how you think." Lissa giggled.

"That's why we're such good friends, Liss."

The girls walked over to the bar and ordered their drinks before moving over to an empty table on the right hand side of the club. With their backs to the wall, their eyes scanned the room. "So how do you know they're here by the way?" Rose asked over the thumping music.

"I hacked into the city's traffic surveillance system. I find it interesting that someone such as Dimitri would tolerate a traffic camera right outside his place of business. I just followed them through the cameras when I saw them leave earlier tonight."

Rose shook her head and snorted very unladylike at her friend. "One day, I'll stop being surprised by your many talents Liss."

The girls turned towards the loud cheering and whistles that were coming from the rear of the club but couldn't see anything, so with a flick of her head, Rose lead her friend closer… Though, once there, she wished she hadn't bothered. Some black haired skank was being cheered on as she gave the lap dance of her life… Rose's jaw clenched and her teeth ground together when the skank leaned to the side to reveal none other than Dimitri Belikov to be the recipient of her attentions.

"Rose… go, I've got this." Lissa said to her friend. But before Rose could move, Dimitri looked up, his eyes locking with hers…

Taking a deep breath, Rose turned to her friend and grimaced. "Yeah… I think I will. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, you taught me well."

"Okay," Rose said with a nod. "Call me before you leave here alright?"

"I will." Then, unable to stop herself, Rose turned back to find Dimitri's eyes still locked firmly and intensely on her, sans skank and throwing back the last of his drink. The girls hugged and kissed before Rose turned to walk out of the club. This was _not _how she thought the night would end.

* * *

_Oh... Bet ya's didn't think you'd ever read about Dimitri getting a lap dance, did ya! LOL! So, what do you think all the looks were about?_


	8. Chapter 8

Hi again... Well, how about we get some answers, shall we! :-)

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Rose pulled her wallet out of her jeans pocket as the cab pulled into the street that she and Lissa shared an apartment. She waited till the car had stopped before leaning forward and handing over the money to the driver. "Thanks Mark."

"No worries Rose, remember to tell Lissa to call my cell and I'll go get her when she's ready."

"I will, thanks." Mark was an older guy that had lived a few buildings away from Rose when she was younger. Back then he helped the kids out when he could but most of his earnings went to the care of his wife and her mental issues. After her death a few years ago, leaving him on his own, he decided to stick around and help out the 'old neighbourhood' kids that he loved as his own; Rose was one that held a special place in his heart.

Rose took a few steps towards her building, watching and waving to Mark as he drove away. She liked Mark; he was like a favourite uncle, if she knew what it was like to actually _have_ an uncle. Images of what she saw in the club ran through her mind as she stood on the sidewalk; she hated that she'd been so affected. She took a deep breath and turned to go inside; it was then that she saw she wasn't alone.

"What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be '_having fun'_?" She hated that she could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Why Roza?"

"Why what...? Just… go Dimitri." She went to walk past him when his arm shot out, grabbing her around the waist. "Don't…" she whispered painfully.

"I thought this is what you wanted."

She thought it was too… at the time. They'd been together for what seemed their whole lives and over that time, things had been said, things that slowly ate away at their love and trust. The lives they led sometime threw obstacles in the way that chipped away at them too.

"I never wanted this, Roza. My love for you has never faded, _will_ never fade."

That's all it took for the wall she'd built around her heart over the last three months to crumble. A sob wrenched her throat closed and she struggled to breathe, making her knees buckle. The sound making Dimitri's heart twist even more painfully than it had at the club when he saw the look on her face. Had he not been so buzzed with Vodka, he would have denied Tasha's lap dance a little more forcefully than he did. But then, if he had, he would never have seen Rose's true feelings.

"Roza…" he murmured as he pulled her into his embrace.

She couldn't deny him any longer; she'd missed him so much over the last three months, thinking that once she'd gone, he'd no longer think of her. Obviously she'd been wrong. She buried her face into his muscular chest and breathed in the scent she knew as well as her own.

Dimitri bent down and slipped his arm under Rose's knees, then without asking, he turned and walked into her building's foyer. The doorman looked up from behind his desk and smirked… He knew it wouldn't be long before he saw the big man back; he was actually surprised that it hadn't happened before now. He gave a nod as Dimitri walked past him. He knew of Dimitri, knew his reputation as did most of the people around this district but he knew that the dangerous Russian would do anything for the little yet equally dangerous brunette.

Neither said a word as the lift took them up the five floors to the girl's apartment, nor did they utter a word as Dimitri used the key he'd never given back. No lights were turned on once inside as he knew exactly where he was going. Once inside Rose's bedroom, he slowly let her feet touch the ground.

"Never again Rose," he said holding her face in his hands. Though no light had been turned on, he could easily see the lines of her face that he so often dreamt of, by the light of the moon outside the window. "You should have told me how you felt a long time ago. I love you. I've _never_ stopped loving you. You have to know that."

Rose's breath caught at his confession, it was something that she'd longed to hear but after everything that had been said and done, she gave up all hope of hearing those words coming out of his mouth ever again. "But the…"

"There was _never _anyone but you." Dimitri interrupted; he knew that before anything happened between them tonight, this disillusion, this lie had to be cleared up. His hands that held her face made their way down to her hands then he led her over to the bed.

"But I saw you."

"You saw what she wanted you to see. You didn't see what happened before or after you came into my office. Tasha's a desperate woman and she knew the only way to separate us was for _you_ to leave _me_. She knew I'd never leave you." Rose's heart clenched at his words… "She knew that we'd been... arguing about certain issues and she took advantage of that."

She knew deep down that she'd walked directly into the trap Tasha had set and done exactly what Tasha had wanted all along… to leave Dimitri. She knew it even then, but she was hurting and she was too stubborn for her own good. She said things she didn't mean, gave him an ultimatum she knew he wouldn't submit to… then walked away.

"I've never stopped loving you either." Rose said in a tight voice. She hated that her emotions were getting the best of her. One side of Dimitri's lips pulled up, along with one eyebrow, instantly letting Rose know that the next step was hers. A step she wouldn't throw away again. "But that doesn't mean you're going to get the last two cars."

Dimitri roared laughing. His heart finally beating for the right reasons once more. Rose's internal fire burned through his soul once more, something he'd missed to the point of destruction but he knew that she had to come back to him on her own. No matter how much he wanted her, needed her, _this _is exactly how it had to happen.

"God, I've missed you." Dimitri said before taking Rose's mouth with his own and lifting her onto the bed. They were both, all hands, lips and tongues, both desperate to reclaim the 'home' they had in each other. Clothes were shed seconds before they became one once more. "I'm never letting you go again Rose, but those last two cars_ will _bemine."

* * *

_So... I know some of you were right about him following her, but did you think they already had a past? And what do you think those 'issues' were? _  
_Till tomorrow... And thank you for all of your wonderful reviews. Sandy_


	9. Chapter 9

Hello again... Well, you wanted to know what happened at the club after Rose left? What Rose & Lissa's plans were?  
Well, here it is... Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Lissa could see the hurt in Rose's eyes as they both took in the sight in front of them. She knew that her friend had never stopped loving Dimitri, despite all the trash talking she did but nothing Lissa ever said swayed her inflexible friend to go and talk things out with the man she loved and wanted so desperately.

But right now, Lissa had her own bullet to bite. She came here to do a job, even if that job entailed doing something she'd yearned to do for the last eleven years under the pretence of it being more than a lie.

From where she stood, she could clearly see Christian… _her _mark for the night. Since coming up with the plan to get a hold of Christian's computer, she'd been a mess of emotions. Christian was _hot… _he always had been. He was _exactly_ her type and she'd known him for years through Rose, but because of the differences in where they lived and Chris's perceived social standings, they'd never shared any more than a few words over the years; not that Lissa hadn't wanted more.

Her attraction to Chris was something she'd never let on… to anyone, even Rose. She'd watch him when she could, burn with jealousy when she'd see him with some girl only to wish it was her under his arm, so she knew that what she was about to do would be easy as breathing for her. She just hoped that she could convince _him _to play along.

"Rose… go, I've got this." Lissa said. She knew it had been a bad idea to let Rose come along. Lissa looked at the group of men to see the look that Dimitri was giving her friend, a look that spoke volumes. He still loved her.

Hearing the breath her friend took, brought her attention away from the men. "Yeah… I think I will. Are you sure you want to do this?"

Lissa had to work hard to keep her expression neutral. This was something she _definitely _wanted to do. "Yeah, I'll be fine, you taught me well."

"Okay," Rose said with a nod. "Call me before you leave here alright?"

"I will." Lissa said before hugging her friend. Seeing Rose unable to stop from looking back to Dimitri before leaving, made hope flare inside of her. Somehow, she'd make sure that Rose got back together with the man she loved. As soon as Rose was far enough away, Lissa quickly made her way over to the men.

"You have a lot of nerve coming here, Lissa." Eddie said from where he sat beside Dimitri, but Lissa gave him nothing except a contemptible glance; she had bigger fish to fry right now.

"Are you really just going to sit here after that?" Lissa yelled at Dimitri. "Did you not see how much your little 'show' hurt her right now?"

Dimitri's eyes narrowed at the blonde spitfire in front of him, her words all that he needed to push him into doing the very thing he'd had to stop himself from doing so many times in the last three months. He turned his head to look in the direction Rose had gone only a second before he was on his feet. Lissa smirked, knowing that finally those two would talk and hopefully work things out.

Now she had to accomplish what she set out to do… Christian.

She turned around to find all of the men looking directly at her. "What?" she said with a shrug of her shoulders. "You'll all thank me when he's all happy again."

After everything that had happened lately, Christian could certainly see the funny side to her statement and couldn't help but snort out a laugh. "So why didn't you go with him, make sure he follows through?" Eddie asked.

"You're kidding right? Would you put yourself in the same room as them for _that _conversation?" She waited with raised eyebrows and felt satisfied when no answer came forth. "Exactly… I'm not that stupid."

"No, you're far from stupid." Christian said, looking straight at her. "How did you do it?"

"Do what?" Lissa asked, trying to think of what he was talking about.

"How did you get the Cobra out?" Lissa smiled, pleased to know that he was obviously still stewing on that little tidbit.

"Cobra? Whatever are you on about Christian?"

"I think you're gonna have to work harder than that to get her to spill the beans Chris." Jesse said. Lissa didn't know who Jesse was, she'd seen him hanging around Dimitri's garage before things went to hell in a hand basket but she'd never needed to know anything about him. But his teasing gave her the 'in' she needed to get Chris interested.

"Well then I guess he'll never know. We all know that Chris is allergic to 'hard work'." Lissa couldn't help but grin at the ribbing the men gave Christian over her comment and she also couldn't help but squirm under the heat that was emanating from Christian's eyes.

"Oh, you'll talk alright," Chris said as he put his glass down on the table in front of him and stood up. Once he was right in front of her, Lissa drew in enough of his alcohol laced breath to almost make her drunk. "…no matter how long it takes."

"You're being a little _cocky _don't you think?" Lissa said, her voice wavering slightly under the intense look she was receiving.

"Nothing little about _my_ cock, sweet-cheeks." He smirked. The men around them laughing and cheering loudly. Since the girls hadn't been around lately, they'd missed times like this; no-one baited and bantered better than Rose and Lissa.

Lissa's eyes never faltered, never swayed from Christian's. This was _exactly_ what she wanted to happen… in more ways than one. Her body was on fire, as was her mind. "Lay it on me, Hot Stuff." She took one step, closing the small gap between them before whispering what she hoped would make him hers… "Make me spill."

Christian didn't waste the opportunity in front of him. Lissa had been his 'one' for as long as he could remember. She'd been the standard he'd measured all other girls to as he grew up, his one unobtainable dream girl. As much as he wanted her when they were growing up, he knew he'd never be accepted by her parents. Not with the parents _he_ had. They may have lived in the same district, but he knew she was out of his league. But here she was, offering herself up on a silver platter; it was an opportunity he wouldn't pass up.

He moved so quickly, Lissa had barely registered that his lips were on hers before he pushed his tongue into her mouth. The music, laughing and cheering around them drowned out under the loud rush of blood thumping in time with her heart, in her ears. His kiss did everything she thought it would do to her and more. Now that Chris had her where he'd only ever fantasized about, he wanted to let her know _just _how much she affected him.

He reached around her waist and pulled her hard against him, making sure she felt just how hard he was for her. Her whimper in his mouth only served to spur him on further. "Oh, you'll spill Princess, you'll spill all night long but it won't be here." With that he lifted her off the ground and threw her over his shoulder as he walked towards the front of the club.

Lissa was giddy… and not just because she was hanging upside down. She fired off a quick text to Rose while enjoying the view she was getting, _**'Houston we have lift off!' **_She also couldn't miss out on the opportunity to squeeze the ass she often admired over the years; the deep growl she got for her efforts told her that she was in for a _long, _longnight.

* * *

_LOL! I loved this chapter and I have to admit... I love a confident Lissa! _


	10. Chapter 10

LOL! Yeah, I like my Lissa to have a backbone... And in _this _story, has got one in spades!  
Those I haven't replied to, it's only because I've not long woken up and then uploaded this... I hope that makes up for it! :-) Biggest chapter so far but

On with the show!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"So… no more bullshit, right? We're back together." Dimitri said as he watched Rose get the coffee machine going the next morning.

"Right." Rose hadn't been able to wipe the smile off her face all morning, or all night, she was fairly sure she even slept with one too and their activities in the shower only a matter minutes before, had made her smile even more. She shivered as she felt strong, muscular arms wrap around her from behind. "Except for when I go get the next two cars, of course, then it's us against you."

Her sharp wit was one of the things he loved so much about her. "You're getting a little ahead of yourself there, Roza. What makes you think you're going to get either one?" Dimitri had missed Rose's scent, it was his favourite aroma and now that he had her back, he found he couldn't stop from burying his nose into the skin of her neck.

"I don't _think _anything Dimitri, I _know_." Rose let out a squeak as Dimitri took a nip at the skin just under her ear, but her eyes started to roll when she felt the tip of his tongue come out to sooth the area. She really loved his tongue.

"So, how much time do we have till you… have to go?" he said lightly biting the lobe of her ear before sucking it into his mouth.

Rose moaned at the sensation until the words actually sunk in, then she started laughing. "I know what you're doing."

"What am I doing, Baby?" He asked smiling deviously.

"You're trying to distract me while pumping me for information and it's not going to work. Now, drink your coffee… I have to leave shortly to meet Lissa." She turned in Dimitri's arms, putting his fresh coffee on the bench beside her before wrapping her arms around his neck. She took a second to look into the warm brown eyes she'd missed so much lately. "I'm sorry I was so stubborn and wouldn't listen."

"Don't be…" Dimitri smiled. "I like you that way. I like your fire, it's who you are. And if I was trying to distract you baby, you'd be putty in my hands by now."

"Whatever." She said with a snort of amusement. But she knew he was telling the God's honest truth.

"So where was Lissa last night?" Dimitri asked as he sipped his coffee. Luckily, Rose had already thought of an answer in case he asked, and she was even going to tell the truth… to a point…

"I would hazard a guess that she's at a guy's place, she told me that she had _every _intention of not coming home last night. I even got a text last night to that effect."

"So she still hasn't found someone special?"

"Nope, I'm not sure what's holding her back…" Rose said with a shrug of her shoulder.

_**Bad!**_

"So, did you get everything done that you needed to?" Rose asked her friend when they finally settled into a table at one of the local cafés.

"Yeah." Liss replied. Even though she hadn't planned to say much more, she took the opportunity to change the subject when the waiter brought their coffees to the table. "So, what's put the smile on your dial this morning? It's been a while since I've seen you like this."

Rose smiled even though she knew Lissa had purposely changed the line of conversation. "Dimitri was at the apartment by the time I arrived."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And…." She asked with raised brows… Rose's smile widened.

"It went well… But, that's not why we're here." Lissa knew that her diversion wouldn't last long. "Did it take much to make him cave?"

Images of the night before passed through Lissa's mind. "No, not at all."

"Then what went wrong?" Rose knew Lissa like the back of her hand and as much as she tried to hide it, Rose could see that something _did_ go wrong. Lissa stared at her friend as she tried to think of what and how much to say.

"You asked me once why I kept myself so distant from the guys I dated." Lissa started. Rose was confused at her friend's statement but nodded and kept listening to see where it was headed. "I think it was because… no-one ever um… measured up."

"Measured up to who?"

"Christian."

Rose's eyes widened as she let out a soft gasp. "Chris? Since when?"

"Since I was fourteen; from the day I first laid eyes on him."

"Really? Wow… Why didn't you say anything?" She stopped, seeing the look on her friend's face and moved to sit in the empty chair beside her. "You love him, don't you?"

"Yeah…" she whispered. "It was only a crush back then but over time it grew to more... I didn't think being with him last night would change things to the point that they have. I did what I had to do and I'd do it again, but…." She finished in a rush.

"But now something so wonderful has been tainted?" Rose finished for her; she knew her friend well.

"Not so much 'tainted' as… yeah, tainted." She let out a sigh and sipped her cappuccino. "It was everything I thought it would be; being with him, but nothing can come of it when it all started out through deceit. When he finds out _why _I came to him last night..."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Rose said with a grin, "I know Chris fairly well and somehow, I think the thought of you using him like that will tickle his fancy. Now, stop your worrying, get that hardwired brain of yours booted up and let's go get us a couple of cars."

"What about Dimitri?"

Rose smiled and shrugged a shoulder. "He's goin' down, Sister!"

Lissa's laughter had people turning in their seats.

_**Bad!**_

Christian was determined that he wouldn't let on how much what happened between him and Lissa the night before affected him as he walked into the workshop the next morning. He was only too aware of what Dimitri felt for Rose and the pain he'd been through the last three months that they hadn't been together, so he didn't want to rub his happiness in his friend's face.

But happy Christian was… Lissa had been his dream girl since he was a teenager; since he first realised girls _didn't _have cooties, but back then he thought she was _way _out of his league. He knew better now though, _now_ he knew that she was as bad and as cunning as he was, so when she came onto him in the club… and she _did _come onto him… he was _not _about to let the opportunity go by. He grabbed it with both hands, so to speak, literally throwing her over his shoulder 'caveman' style and then proceeded to have his wicked way with her repeatedly, all night long.

Just the thought of the previous night had him smiling like the love-sick fool he was…. Therein laid his downfall…

"_Oh!_…. Chris got his rocks off last night! Ata boy Chris, I _knew_ you could do it!" Adrian hooted as soon as he saw his cousin's face. The other men in the room fell into peals of laughter.

"Fuck of, Dickwad." No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't wipe he smile off his face.

"Whoa… you got more than your rocks off, didn't you?" Adrian mused. He'd seen his friend with the same smile that was currently plastered on his face, only a few times over the years and he tried hard to remember what the cause was back then.

Just then, Dimitri walked in… with the same smile. Adrian's eyes narrowed. "Well, unless you both got those same shit eating grins off the same chick last night, I'd say you both got the girls of your dreams…" he tapered off at the end of his speech; things quickly falling into place… "What happened after I left you guys at the club?"

Jesse was quick to fill his boss in. "The _girls_showed up. Rose left pretty quickly after she saw the boss gettin' a lap from Chris' sister. Then Rose's sexy blonde friend walked over handin' the boss' ass to him and then proceeded to haul hi

* * *

_I know not a lot happens in this chapter, but certain things needed to be said before we move onto more exciting things... Thank you for all of you wonderful reviews. And thanks to my beta Angela and pre-reader Sassy, for all of their assistance! Luv ya guys! _  
_Till tomorrow! Sandy!_


	11. Chapter 11

Good morning again... I'm happy to see everyone's liking Christian and a strong Lissa.  
As I've told some of you, this story was looking to be about 13 chapters... then 15... but now it's looking closer to 17 or 18...  
This probably won't come as that much of a surprise to some, but if I end up doing more chapters than I can post daily before the voting deadline,  
then I'll just do a massive dump! :-) Will that be a problem?  
Anyway, on with the show...

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"So, what exactly _did_ you do to his computer? And in '_my' _speak please…"

"I uploaded a program so that I can remotely gain access to it anytime I want and he won't even know I'm there... I knew I wouldn't have time to go looking through the whole computer for things to mess with, so that was the best option."

Rose caught the slight smile that Lissa tried to hide. "What was that smile for?"

"Nothing." Lissa said a little too quickly.

"Yeah right, spill!"

Lissa let out a sigh, knowing she couldn't keep it in any longer. "I may or may not have had a _little _look around while he was in the shower."

"And…."

After only a few seconds, Lissa blurted out everything in her excitement. "I found a file, a file with _my _name on it… He had photos, _lots_ of photos… And I know that to some, that's kinda stalkerish, but they go right back to when we were young. He also had… _letters_; letters that he'd written but obviously never sent to me. Rose… he's liked _me_ for as long as I've liked _him_; he just always thought that I was out of his class and wouldn't want anything to do with him, that his parent's reputations were too bad… I sort of thought the same thing, that he wouldn't want _me_ because I came from money, that he would hold _my _parents views against _me_… We've wasted so much time, Rose…"

Rose could only smile. She'd never seen her friend so flustered over a guy before and she was happy that she finally knew why Lissa never connected with anyone else… she was pining for Chris!

"Well then, we'd best get this job finished so we can _both _get on with our lives. Where are the cars and when do we leave to go get them?" Rose said getting down to business.

"Right!" Lissa said grinning like a fool. "Right… Well, there's a Hemi about two hours away from here that I can get to fairly easily and the closest Stang is about the same distance away but in the opposite direction… some rich guy's new toy."

The last two cars were a '71 Plymouth Hemi Cuda convertible; a car that was almost as rare as hen's teeth as Dimitri once said and the other was a car that _almost_ had Rose salivating more than a naked Dimitri… a GT 500 Mustang. The movie 'Gone in 60 Seconds' was Rose's all-time favourite just because of 'Eleanor'… In the movie, she was Nicolas Cage's unicorn, but to Rose, Eleanor was the Holy Grail… something she wanted so very badly but knew she'd never get. _This _car was one of the reasons why she accepted the job so easily… Out of all the cars they'd been hired to acquire, the Stang was the one Rose coveted the most, even if she only had it in her possession for a matter of hours.

"That's fine… are you sure you can get in and out easily enough with the Hemi?" Rose asked. Even though the girls had been doing this for years now, this would be the first car that Lissa will have personally boosted completely by herself and Rose could tell she was equal parts nervous and excited.

"Yeah, I'm all good. I'll need a while to upload the things _you'll_ need to your PDA; I don't want to miss anything and not be there to help. But after that, we should be good to go."

"So what exactly are you going to do to Chris's computer?"

"Well, I had a quick peek into his computer this morning, as I've already said, and unfortunately he already knows where the two cars that we're going after are, he could choose another Mustang, but they're further away, so I doubt he'd target those and as you know, Hemi's are few and far between… The only thing I can really do now is throw up roadblocks, which I have a few in mind. But, he's not stupid; I'll only get a few roadblocks in before he twigs onto the fact that someone's screwing with him."

"Okay, well… don't worry too much, just do what you have to do so that _we _get to the cars first, okay?"

"I will." The girls looked at each other and smiled.

**_Bad!_**

"How far away are the cars?" Dimitri asked.

"Two hours from here, give or take… Which one are _you_ going after?" Christian asked as his fingers flew over the computer keys.

"The Mustang." Adrian answered, smiling at Dimitri. His friend was almost pulling off the 'disinterested' look... _almost_. "It'll be the one Rose goes after."

"Really…?" Chris asked looking between his two partners. "Then who will they get to go after the Hemi?"

"There's only the two of them Chris," Dimitri said raising his eyebrow, "…who do _you_ think it'll be?"

"But she's never… Oh, they want to beat us, don't they?" He said with a smile.

"Yup, but we're gonna get there first, right?"

"Oh yeah…" Chris smiled as he pulled up the files where all the info on the last two cars was stored, but he smile soon started to fall… "What the hell…?" he mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Dimitri asked. He could see the confusion on his friends face and at this stage of the game; it was a look he didn't like to see. "_Christian_!"

"Sorry, um… some of the info isn't here. I know I put it in this file…" His voice tapered off as he concentrated; going through files where he thought he may have mistakenly put it. After five minutes of looking, he was starting to get angry.

"We don't have time for this Chris, just think of what's missing and go… _find_ it again like you did last time."

"Are you kidding me? It's not that simple Dimitri. It's going to take time, research… It'll be faster if I just look for the missing stuff than to do… _that_!" he said waving his hands towards his friend.

"And if after looking for _said file… _you _still_ can't find it, then we'll be even further behind. Just get the bloody information so we can leave." Dimitri growled. He couldn't help but think back to the night before, at the teasing Rose gave him over her getting _both_ of the last two cars. There was no way he would live it down with the other guys if he only came away with one of the five they'd been hired to boost; plus, the guys wouldn't be the only ones to never let him live it down… Rose wouldn't either and that just _wouldn't _do! Not after everything that happened between him and Rose three months before.

After an hour of _legitimate _business, Dimitri went to find Christian, he wanted to know how far away things were as he needed to organise transport for the cars, there was no way the Mustang could drive on the road and _not _be noticed, let alone the Hemi… no, they'd have to be trucked as soon as possible. By the look on Christian's face once he found him, Dimitri didn't need to ask if he'd found the missing information so he just walked back to his office.

That afternoon and with still no word from Christian, Dimitri looked at the clock and knew that they wouldn't be going anywhere that night so he opened his desk draw, pulled out his cell phone and fired off a quick message to Rose.

**_Yours or mine? _**

Now that he had her back he wasn't about to give her time to rethink things. It had taken all his will to let her go and not to carry her off to his apartment that morning but he wanted to get things moving on the last two cars. He was under no illusion that Rose was doing the very same thing and he had to admit, it made the thrill of the boost all that more exciting.

Rose and Lissa were still busy planning when Rose's phone started to vibrate in the rear pocket of her jeans. She smiled when she read the message.

"I gather that's a message from Dimitri?" Lissa said smiling.

"Maybe…" Rose said. She quickly typed out a reply while she continued to talk. "… You'll have the apartment to yourself tonight babe, unless of course you pull a rabbit out of your hat and we have to leave tonight."

"Well, that won't happen." Lissa said with a snort. "I know I'm good, but I'm not _that _good babe." She had a long night ahead of her. Organising entry and exit points, finding codes and duplicate keys and getting the trucks to their destinations, all in two different locations where but a few of the things she had to accomplish, all while keeping Christian confused and at bay…

All this had to happen before they could even attempt to go after the last two cars, so she needed privacy. In a way, getting to the Hemi would be more difficult than the Stingray. Only eleven Hemi convertibles were made in 1971, and only seven of them were sold in the US, one of those seven is still unaccounted for and soon it would be two. She had a lot to organise considering they were going to split up for the first time and she needed to be sure that everything was in place.

Dimitri's phone chimed with an incoming text… just as Adrian walked into his office. He smiled as the one word came upon the screen… **_Yours. _**

"If you plan on keeping that smile," Said Adrian, "…don't go near Chris. He thinks someone's hacked his computer."

_Hacked? _Dimitri thought to himself.

* * *

;-) Our favourite Russian God is thinking... This chapter was longer than I thought... hehehe

See you all again tomorrow! Sandy


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about yesterday guys, busy day! Thank you all so much for your reviews that I was super bad at replying to **hangs head**...  
Sooooo... How 'bout we get a little lemony... :-)

On with the show shall we!

* * *

**Chapter 12**

With what she and Dimitri had been doing earlier in the night, Rose found it strange that she couldn't fall asleep; she was just too wired… It was now 3:30am and she lay quietly on her side with Dimitri behind her but she couldn't help but move, wriggling further into her lover's arms and smiling when they unconsciously tightened around her. Of the many things Rose missed over the last three months without Dimitri, _this _was the thing she missed most… the feeling of safety, the feeling of protection, the feeling of being loved… she'd only ever experienced that in his arms.

It had been three days since Rose beat Dimitri to the Corvette, three days since adrenaline coursed through her body at such a rate of knots that she thought she could fly… And fly she did… right out of the garage, laughing like a jacked up crack whore.

Rose smiled as Dimitri's tightening hold suddenly changed direction. He was awake, all of him…

"Mmm," he moaned into the back of her neck. Her skin prickled at the feeling. "You smell divine; you smell like sex."

She was about to answer but the words stuck in her throat and her eyes rolled as his lips opened against the spot on her neck that he knew rendered her mute… She felt him harden behind her even more than he'd already been for the last ten minutes, one hand moving upwards to grip and knead at her breasts, his fingertips stroking her nipples, expertly commanding their full attention… His other hand moving south, swirling through the short curls that grew at the junction of her legs.

His whole presence surrounded her, physically, mentally, emotionally… he commanded her whole body's attention, and he always had. He'd been her only lover and from the moment she became 'aware' at the age of fourteen, she knew she'd never want anyone but him. But, being younger than him, she had to watch him with other women… until he finally noticed _her! _

The only women he'd been with since that day were the ones he'd turned to after she walked out on him in a rage of hurtful words born of jealousy and misunderstandings, something that he had yet to confess. He'd take whatever she gave him over it but he wouldn't let her walk away… never again!

He moved his hand down her leg, lifting it up and over his, opening her body up to him. "I love you Roza, I always have, always will…" He continued to move against her, while his hands skilfully brought her closer and closer to climax, then he reached back and grabbed one of the condoms he'd placed on the bedside table the night before. With practiced efficiency, he covered himself moments before positioning himself at her entrance.

"You ready baby?" he asked, his hot breath fanning out against her skin as he took her earlobe between his teeth. She answered only with a breathless whimper as she arched her back and pushed her ass against him. Wasting no more time, Dimitri sheathed himself in the slick warmth of Rose's body in one confident thrust; making them both groan out loud. Dimitri's heart jumped erratically at the sensation of being surrounded by the woman he loved more than life itself.

Rose's mind went numb as she just let herself feel… As Dimitri moved gently yet determinedly within her body, her skin broke out in goosebumps. "I'm never letting you go again baby." He whispered against her shoulder. She turned her head to let him know that she wasn't going anywhere but found she was incapable of speech. It didn't matter to Dimitri; he knew exactly what he wanted her mouth to do…

The addition of his lips against hers as his tongue mirrored the actions of his cock, was all Rose needed to send her spiralling into ecstasy. The feel of her body clenching around him made Dimitri's balls tingle in the familiar tell-tale sign of his own immanent release. Three thrusts were all it took for Dimitri to join her…

"Holy… shit…" Rose mumbled in-between her panting breaths. "Oh God, you're good at that." All Dimitri was capable of at that moment was a deep chuckle, a chuckle that Rose felt _every_where!

"We need to talk sometime Roza; there are things we need to clear up." Dimitri said after a few seconds. Gently he brushed the hair away from Rose's face.

"I know, but how about we get cleaned up first." She said wiggling her eyebrows suggestively. It was well after four in the morning and she was well and truly awake.

"You wouldn't be trying to distract me would you Babe?"

"Never." She said as she rolled out of the bed. She couldn't help but wiggle her backside a little on her way to the bathroom. "I don't mind _showering_ alone; I've got quite good at it to tell you the truth." Dimitri picked up on the suggestive way she said 'showering'… knowing exactly what she meant, he couldn't help but growl at the visuals going through his mind.

"Darlin', you'll never have to _shower_ alone again." Rose shrieked and laughed happily as he jumped out of bed and chased her into the ensuite.

When they finally emerged, more than half an hour later, Rose heard the buzzing vibrations of her cell phone from where she'd left it the night before. Seeing it was Lissa, she answered with a quick glance at Dimitri.

"Hey babe, what can I do for you at this hour?" She didn't need to look at him to know he was scowling at her. Rose could just imagine what was going through Dimitri's head with how she answered her phone.

"Sorry… You're not alone are you?" Lissa asked rapidly.

"Nope."

"Okay… Well, I've finally got everything ready. We're good to go whenever you'd like." Rose took a deep breath, knowing that they really did need to talk about what happened between them when they broke up, but she wanted to get those last two cars. And with Dimitri here, with her and so calm, she knew that his boys weren't ready to move yet.

It was her time to choose… The cars, the money, the chance to cement her place amongst the 'big boys'… or Dimitri? She wanted both, desperately.

"Okay, I'll be there shortly."

"Are you sure?" Rose knew what Lissa was really asking…

"Yup!"

"Okay, see you when you get here."

"Bye." Rose took a deep breath before turning around to face Dimitri. He looked exactly like she expected him to… stoic. "I'm not trying to get out of talking, I promise. I agree with you that it's something we need to do. I'm not running away."

"Who was that?" Dimitri asked in a slightly strained voice. He hated feeling jealous, he thought it made him weak but where Rose was concerned, he couldn't help it.

"A friend… a _female _friend." She could tell that he wanted to ask if it was Lissa, but she didn't want to lie to him and she couldn't tell him it was Lissa, cause then he'd know that they were going to get the cars… so she quickly spoke again. "If you still want to, I'll come over tonight and we'll talk then… I give you my word. I love you Dimitri and I want to fix this, to explain my stupid behaviour."

Rose held her breath for the seconds it took Dimitri to answer; she honestly didn't want to lose him again. She relaxed as he walked up to her and held her face in his hands.

"I love you too, and yes… I want to fix this too. Let me know when you're coming over, I might be at the shop."

With a kiss that hopefully showed Dimitri what she was feeling, Rose left to meet up with Lissa. Dimitri waited till he heard his front door shut then sighed before walking over to his cell phone. He scrolled through his contact list and pressed send.

"Yup?" The voice on the other end answered.

"I think they're ready to go." Dimitri said. "Are we?"

"Oh, yeah… I was just about to call you. Are you sure you want to go after Rose's Eleanor?" Christian asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

An to answer a few questions... _My _Dimitri for this story, if you could imagine... would be the body of Channing Tatum with Andrei Andrei's face... Mmmmmmm ***wipes drool off chin***  
I'm actually going to try my hand at doing a manip of the two boys... But I promise nothing... LOL! We'll see how I go!  
Sweet dreams people...

Till tomorrow! :-)


	13. Chapter 13

Yes... they are VERY bad girls... LOL! And the race is on!  
Let's see who wins shall we?

* * *

**Chapter****13**

"I hope you don't live to regret this Rose." Lissa said to Rose. "You could have just told him the truth."

"No, I couldn't have. Then he would've known what we're up to." Rose answered as they she drove home. As soon as she'd left Dimitri apartment, Rose called her friend back and put her on speakerphone.

Lissa couldn't help but snort in amusement. "Well, sorry to break it to you babe, but from what I'm seeing on Chris's computer, they're on to us anyway."

"Shit… Do you think they'll go after the same cars as us?"

"I would think so; they're the closest and easiest to get to from here. That's why _I_ chose them."

"I'll be there in five." Rose said before pressing the end button. If the boys were onto them already, then she knew that Dimitri would be hot on her heels. He knew her love for the Mustang; he knew that it was the one car that Rose had to have and she was under no illusions that he would try to beat her to it, especially after what happened with the Stingray.

The thought made her press the accelerator pedal just that little bit harder.

_**Bad!**_

Within seconds of driving up to the rear of the workshop, Dimitri was out and striding through the door. "Have they left yet?" He yelled out when he finally walked into his office.

"Nah, Rose pulled into the apartment building a few minutes ago." Christian said as he walked in behind him with his computer, Adrian right behind him. Chris had hooked into the traffic system and watched as Rose drove into their underground parking garage. There were still some issues with his computer that he needed to work out but on the whole, he was ready to go.

"Is everyone here?" Dimitri asked Adrian.

"Not yet, but they're all on their way. Eddie can't make it though, Mia's gone into labour."

"Great timing…" he mumbled. He was happy for his friends, but he would have preferred to have Eddie with them that night.

"Somehow, I don't think Mia really planned to screw with your illegal activities, D…" Adrian smirked. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it up, pulling the calming nicotine into his lungs.

"Hmm… one would hope not. Do you have to smoke that here?"

"Yes."

"Are you two going to continue this?" Chris asked, slightly annoyed at their glib banter in the face of all the stress he was currently under, he didn't want to screw up again like last time. "If so, just let me know and I'll take this outside where I can concentrate."

The room was quiet for a few seconds at Dimitri and Adrian looked at each other. "Huh," Adrian said with a chuckle, "Looks like that root didn't improve his mood after all."

Dimitri laughed but something about Chris's demeanour had him thinking… "Is that still giving you issues?" He asked nodding to the laptop on Chris' lap.

"Yeah… I think I've got a Trojan."

Adrian choked on the pull of smoke he'd just pulled into his lungs… "Oh… I could say _so many _things right now." He said once he could breathe.

"Screw you." Chris said trying not to smile.

"No thanks… not if you only _think _you have a Trojan. I make sure I have plenty of _Trojans_ on hand at all times…" Adrian replied wiggling his eyebrows as he pulled out a condom from his wallet.

"When did all the problems start?" Dimitri asked, shaking his head and trying to ignore the playful banter between the other two men.

"Ah… a few days ago. It's a tricky one though; no matter what I do, I can't seem to find the bastard. Well, _that's_ not exactly true. I've found it a few times actually, I delete it but then it pops up somewhere else."

"After Lissa was at your place?" Dimitri asked.

Chris looked up from his laptop and narrowed his eyes at his friend, trying to work out if his sudden anger was at him or at himself when he realised Dimitri was probably right… He looked at his cousin who sat slouched in his chair, dragging on his smoke with a knowing smirk on his face and groaned… "She wouldn't have…"

"Are you absolutely sure about that, Cousin?" Adrian asked blowing a lungful of smoke into the air. Christian thought back to that night, what he _could _remember that is; he'd been fairly tanked that night and even though he remembered every second of being with Lissa, there _were_ gaps in his memory… But then he smiled… The thought of being used sexually by Lissa of all people was something that actually tickled his fancy.

"Bloody minx." He mumbled with a chuckle under his breath. Now that this bit of information was brought to his attention, he thought he knew how better to find the source of all his problems…

_**Bad!**_

Lissa had spent the last hour going over everything that Rose needed to know concerning this boost, at a hundred miles an hour. For the first time, she wouldn't be there to back up her friend and that worried her. So, she went a little overboard in her plans.

"So, exactly how much coffee did you consume last night?" Rose asked. She come home to find Lissa bouncing off the walls and then when Lissa had tried to explain all of the things she needed to know to pull off this heist without her, she had to practically sit on her to calm her down.

"Too fucking much… now, just listen to me alright."

"Lissa… I've got it." She said placing her hand on top of her friend's. "You've explained everything, I've got it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes babe, I'm sure. What_ I_ want to know is, are _you_ sure? We can forget about the Hemi and we can just go get Eleanor together… we'll still win."

"No, I'm sure… I'm excited actually. I can do this; I _want_ to do this… I've got it all worked out in my head, step by step…" Lissa rambled.

"_Liss_!" Rose interrupted. "Breathe…"

"Right." She got up from her seat at the kitchen bench and brought her laptop over from the table. "I want to see what they're doing." She quickly brought up screen after screen, Rose didn't even bother to try and keep up, and then a screen that seemed to be a video, came to life. "Live streaming from traffic cams in the area." Lissa explained quickly.

Rose saw Dimitri's car at the back of his workshop at the same time as Lissa did and they turned to look at each other. "Either they've got _very_ inconsiderate customers coming in at this time of the morning or they're ready to go too." Rose said.

"I'll go with option two." Liss said before she pulled up another screen. "Watch this… Chris tagged on pretty quickly that someone had hacked into his computer and he's tried everything to find the eyes I've got inside his mainframe, but unfortunately for him… he's forgotten to look in the one place he'll never be able to delete me from…"

"Where's that?"

"The battery."

"The _battery_? You put a _virus_ in his battery? I didn't even know that was possible."

"Oh yes… I actually thought he would have remembered that by now but he hasn't… It wouldn't matter much anyway; the Trojan I put in there has a subcommand that attaches itself to different files every time he shuts the computer down. So, even if he gets rid of it out of the subdirectories, it's still in the battery and if he tries to change the battery, it'll reload to a file when he goes to shut the computer down and then reload when he boots up again… So he's fucked either way."

"Oh, you're mean." Rose said laughing.

"Let's see how mean I can get." Lissa smiled deviously. Rose watched enthusiastically as Lissa wormed her way into Christian's computer. She went into a file that she'd put in to track his keystrokes and smiled when she realised he'd had eyes on their apartment all night. Quickly Lissa started to record the front of her building, knowing she'd need it so they could slip away unnoticed and then went back to work. She got into the in-computer video camera settings and turned it on. Sure enough, there he was…

"_I can't believe you didn't suspect her."_ They heard Adrian say in the background. The girls could only see Christian, but they were able to hear everyone that was in that room.

"_Why would I?"_

"_Well, one reason would be that I'm pretty sure if it was anyone else fucking with laptop, they'd be in hospital by now… But in this case, you don't seem to mind."_ Rose looked up to her friend as she heard Dimitri's voice over the speaker and was happy to see Lissa's cheeks bloom into color.

"_I don't, but now I know, I'll be ready for anything." _Christian said calmly_._

The girls could hear Adrian snickering in the background and Rose could just see him shaking his head. _"I can't believe you left your computer and Lissa unattended in the same room together; you were just asking to be taken advantage of."_ Adrian said.

"_Like I said, I don't mind…."_ Lissa smiled and bit her lip at Christian's admission. _"I may just have to return the favour and take advantage of her, one day soon."_

* * *

_Oh, so they're onto the girls and Chris is loving that fact! LOL! I wonder what he'll do now?  
Till tomorrow guys... _

_Sandy!_


	14. Chapter 14

The boys have a certain... charm, don't they! :-)  
Now, I have one thing to say... I HAD to stop it there or else the chapter would've been huge!  
Sorry... but you know you won't have to wait too long... :-)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Lissa downloaded the pre-recorded footage from outside their building just before they left their apartment and then set it to play just before Rose punched in the code for the underground carpark gate to open. _"Go."_ Lissa said through the earpiece.

"Good luck babe," Rose said back to her. "And remember, don't get caught, even the Hemi isn't worth that alright?"

"_Yes Mother!" _She said full of sarcasm. Once they were a good distance away from their building, Lissa reached over to her laptop on the seat beside her and turned off the feed. She had no idea how long it would take for Chris to realise what she'd done, but she couldn't help smile at the thought of how mad she thought he'd be.

A little over two hours later, Rose arrived at the predetermined spot to meet the truck driver, Ambrose. He was one man that was as loyal to Rose as one could get without wanting sex. Ambrose was the same age as Rose but as camp as a row of tents… The neighbourhood they grew up in was not the best place for a gay male and Ambrose learned quickly how to defend himself. He was absolutely gorgeous and built like a tank; his body, built from hours of weight training often made both males and females weak in the knees on a regular basis. He found the solitude of truck driving exactly what he needed to escape his past.

"Hey gorgeous girl," Ambrose greeted with a kiss. "How long do you think it'll be tonight?"

"Um… Not as long as it takes for anyone to catch on… how's that?"

"That'll do." Ambrose said chuckling. He loved Rose's fire and that she'd never treated him any different than anyone else, she accepted him right from the start. She even tried to change his mind about liking girls one time but he was pretty sure it was only to catch the eye of Dimitri. "Okay, here's the duplicate key you'll need; you're lucky this car was only recently at the auction house otherwise you'd be punching the ignition out."

"One day, I'm going to find out who your 'go to' guy is and go to him myself…"

"Whatever Hathaway, you know damn well you don't have the right plumbing for _my_ 'go to' guy." Rose smiled, knowing exactly what he meant.

"Oh, I don't know, I could have had _you _if I really wanted to." Rose said referring to the time she finally made Dimitri see her as a woman instead of a kid. With that Ambrose let out a laugh that had him throwing his head back.

"You keep telling yourself that sweetie." He kissed the top of her head and pushed her back towards her car, his shoulders still shaking with his barely contained amusement. "Now, get your car in so we can be gone from here."

Rose quickly drove her car up into the rear of the truck and then joined Ambrose up front. Ten minutes later, they'd scouted pickup points and then he dropped her off a quarter mile away from the target house, "See you soon sweetie." He said with a wink. It was further than she would have liked, but they couldn't risk anyone seeing such a large truck anywhere near the house.

Rose knew that getting to the garages wouldn't be that much of a problem, getting across the treeless acreage would be. Without Lissa hooking into the home's security system like she did when they took the Stingray, Rose didn't have the luxury of knowing where everyone was this time and Ambrose was too far away _and_ in a truck, so she had to rely on her wits more than normal.

She already knew that 'Eleanor' was kept in one of the five large garages that were at the rear of the house and by the plans each garage was large enough to house up to twenty cars easily. Security around them was intense because of the monetary value contained within. The guy who owned them all was a serious collector of rare and expensive cars and Eleanor was one car that he just _had _to have.

When Lissa did the research on the cars, she found that the Mustang was owned by some bigwig in the financial market and even thought the house wasn't crawling with security; there were a few 'Men in Black' as Rose liked to call them, on the payroll. The house had a near full complement of staff too, ranging from maids to cooks to gardeners but they weren't of any worry to Rose.

Sitting in a darkened area on the outskirts of the property's perimeter, Rose took in all that she could before pulling out her PDA. She went to the menu that would give her a rundown of all the cameras installed and quickly checked to make sure the list was still current and nothing new had been installed; then she hooked into the house's security system. Rose was rather pleased with herself and how quickly she'd picked up all this techno babble that Lissa had shown her. She was under no illusions that what she knew was only the tip of the iceberg compared to what Lissa knew, but she was still proud of herself.

The property was unfenced, but that didn't make this any easier to get into. The problem was that the estate was huge and with no vegetation around, it made getting to the house undetected almost impossible. Rose had to be smart and quick; she also knew that the likelihood of being seen was high and if that was the case, she'd need to do something about it.

Once inside the system, Rose turned off the security cameras, well she hoped she did. She couldn't see properly from the position where she was hidden, if she had in fact accomplished her task. So she waited a couple of minutes to see if anyone came out to check the cameras before moving tentatively out from her spot. She crouched into position and looked around one last time for any signs of movement before taking off at her top speed.

As Rose came within twenty feet of the house, her heart was pumping furiously, partly because of the effort of pushing her legs to the max across the vast expanse of manicured lawn, but also because of the man that she saw rounding the corner of house... She knew it was a high probability she'd run into someone so she quickly altered course; he hadn't seen her yet and she knew her best chance of taking him down was by a surprise attack.

The guard stopped and looked up from his phone at the sound of Rose's feet hitting the ground. He didn't do anything at first; too taken aback at what he was seeing… A woman, running… a woman he didn't know! By the time his brain kicked in, it was too late. Rose was flying through the air, feet first. The force of her feet ploughing into the guard's chest, threw him off his feet. Rose didn't waste any time once she found her balance on top of his chest. The force of him landing back first onto the concrete pathway had left him dazed and winded so when her fists made instant contact with the side of the guard's head, he had no chance at stopping the storm of fists raining down on him.

It took more hits than she would have liked, but the instant Rose felt the guard's body relax into unconsciousness underneath her, she stopped hitting. "Fuck…" she hissed out as she shook her hands. The soft, female skin over her quickly swelling fists was already red, split and bleeding but the adrenaline flooding her body was keeping the pain at bay. She needed to be quick; she looked around but couldn't see anywhere she could hide the man, her only option was to take him with her. "So much for fucking quick Rose…" she mumbled to herself.

She grabbed one of the man's arms and pulled… He was heavy fucker. She could see she was a good twenty to thirty feet away from the first garage so she put every bit of energy she had left into moving the lump of meat on the ground. By the time she finally made it to the door of the garage, her legs felt like jelly and her chest was burning as she tried to pull in precious air. Rose quickly glanced around the area before she pressed her ear up against the door, listening for any movement on the other side. Hearing nothing but her still frantic breaths, she slowly opened the door.

* * *

Don't kill me... *** Ducks and runs away giggling***

See ya's all tomorrow! :-)


	15. Chapter 15

I know... I'm bad for leaving it there, but look... I'm back! :-)  
I won't ramble... Here 'tis!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

The garage was dark inside and Rose knew that she couldn't afford to bring more attention to the fact that she was here than she already had, nor could she afford to have the guard wake and alert anyone else to her presence. After pulling the guard into the room, she grabbed her small torch and had a quick look around.

"Oh… I'm gonna have to come back here." Rose whispered as she took in some of the cars that filled the garage. Porsche's, Ferrari's, Jag's, Alfa's… it was her type of candy shop if ever she saw one. She quickly shook her head and got back to the job at hand… finding something to tie up the guard and keep him quiet. Within minutes, Rose found a few rolls of duct tape and electrical cable.

With the guard bound, gagged and stuffed into the boot of a car, Rose was about to leave to find 'Eleanor', but she couldn't resist a quick look at the Enzo parked a few from where she stood… Running her hand over the sleek metal made her mouth water. All of a sudden, she remembered what she was here for… "Crap!" she hissed. In seconds she was at the door, cracking it open enough to glance outside.

_**Bad!**_

'_Can you see any sign of her?' _Ryan asked through the earpiece. Ryan was the backup techno guy, not as good as Christian or Eddie, but he held his own. Chris had gone with Adrian when he realised Lissa was going after the Hemi.

"No… but that doesn't mean she's not here." Dimitri said quietly as he crept around the block of garages at the rear of the property. Somehow, he'd made it to them without being noticed. He thought that finally _something _was going his way. All he could hope for now was that he'd arrived before Rose.

As he stood at the far end of the garages, the door handle in his hand, he rested his ear against the door and listened as his eyes looked around for any movement. Not seeing or hearing anything, Dimitri quickly slipped inside the dark garage. Happy that he was alone, he quickly turned on his torch and did a quick sweep of the room. There were a lot of exotic cars here but it didn't take long for him to see that they were all relatively new models. The one he was after wasn't in this garage.

"First one's a no go." He said quietly.

'_Sorry I can't tell you which one she's in," _he said referring to the car, "_I don't think this guy has any method to which garage they go in."_

"That's fine." Dimitri said as he slipped out of the garage. Within seconds, he'd made his way to the second of the five garages and again, he listened for movement inside before actually going in. Once inside, he couldn't help but smile.

There she was… Eleanor in all her gun metal glory! And no sign of Rose.

He almost felt giddy at the knowledge that he'd got to the car first and in the back of his mind, he almost wished that he'd find himself in the same situation as they'd been with the Stingray, only the other way around. He made his way over to the car, which he thanked his lucky stars wasn't parked in behind anything else and couldn't resist running his fingers along her sides as he moved to open the garage door…

Once open, he turned smiling at the car in front of him… "You're mine now Eleanor." He said softly. Just then, the door he'd not long walked through himself opened up. He knew instantly who it was by the silhouette… "Too late Baby, she's mine."

"You'd really take her off me, Comrade?" Rose said as she closed the door and walked towards her lover.

"Yup… As you so eloquently put it the other day; out here, it's you against us… Can't have it both ways, Roza." Dimitri moved up to the door of the car and leant against it as Rose moved close enough that he could feel the heat of her body against his.

"But you know how much she means to me. You'd really deny me something that you know I've wanted for so long?" Rose had to pace herself. She knew as well as Dimitri, that they couldn't stand here and chat for too much longer. Someone was bound to come looking for the guard she'd knocked out. But she also knew that the only way she was getting this car now was for Dimitri to _give _it to her and she wasn't above using her God given 'assets' to get it.

"Yes, I would… you probably should have got here sooner." He said finally allowing himself to show the amusement he found in their current situation. He was close enough to her to see the slight tightening at the corner of her eyes, lit by only the light of the moon.

Rose closed the distance between them and ran her hands up his hard chest. As soon as he felt her fingers brushing over his nipples, he reached up and grabbed her hands. She couldn't help but gasp at the pain. Dimitri looked down and grimaced at the sight of her bruised and bloodied knuckles. "Your hands." Dimitri swore in Russian. "Where are your gloves?"

"I didn't have the chance to get them on before having to deal with a guard." As much as he hated seeing her hurt, Dimitri couldn't help but feel proud of how badass his girlfriend was. Rose watched as his lip twitched.

"I'll clean them up for you when we get home." He said as he stood up from his position. "I may not be there for a bit because I'll have to make sure both the cars get to the warehouse first." He snorted and snickered at the scowl that Rose sent his way.

"Dimitri…" Rose wined; she even pouted and looked at him under her lashes. "Please…"

He knew what she was doing and he couldn't help but be amused at her seduction attempt… "Not tonight, Josephine…" he said tapping the end of her nose. He opened the door and climbed inside. He started up the Mustang and put it in gear. "Don't get caught Roza, I'd hate to have to bail you out of jail…" Dimitri laughed as he put his foot down and took off out of the garage.

Rose was pissed!

"_PRICK!" _She yelled out.

It didn't take long for the sound of the car's engine to diminish as Dimitri got further away. What Rose _did_ hear getting louder however, was the sound of running feet and shouting men… She knew she had to get out of the garage and once more found herself running at top speed.

With the shouting behind her, Rose knew that her getaway was probably going to be longer than she desired; luckily, she was fast. As she ran, she pulled out her phone and somehow pressed the right buttons for the voice dialling feature… "Call Ambrose." She puffed out. He picked up almost immediately.

'_Thought you were going to be quick?'_

"I'm running… Meet at the… closer pick-up…point."

'_Leaving now.' _He didn't say anymore, knowing that she hadn't got the car. She'd told Ambrose that it was stupid, picking out a pickup point closer to the house; she got upset with him at the thought of not getting the car; now she was pleased as she was fairly sure she couldn't have run to the other location they'd picked out. After a few more minutes of running, Rose knew she'd lost the guards that had been following her so she slowed down to a fast jog. Finally, she rounded the corner of a street and saw the truck ahead.

"What happened?" Ambrose asked seriously as he got out of the truck.

"Dimitri happened, that's what." She panted out heavily. "Fucking security guard… if I didn't… have to deal… with _his_ ass, I would have… got to it first… but _no…" _Ambrose tried hard not to laugh as he watched Rose pace back and forth, ranting to herself and throwing her hands around. She was quite the spitfire when worked up. Then she stopped and cocked her head. In the distance, he could now hear the sounds of an oncoming car. "He wouldn't…"

Seconds later, Ambrose squinted against the bright white headlights that completely lit up the area around them. When the car sped past them, he realised who it was… He turned back to see Rose throwing daggers from her eyes at the car and its occupant and was about to tell her to get into the truck when he heard the sound of screeching tyres. He had to bite the inside of his cheeks as he watched the car reverse back to them. As the car got closer, he retreated back to the safety of the trucks cabin… He had a feeling he'd be driving back home, alone…

* * *

Did ya think Rose would miss out? :-) Why do you think he stopped and went back to them... Is he going to rub it in a little more?  
Till tomorrow...

Sandy XXX


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry, sorry... I've been out trying to get photos developed for a mothers day prezzy all day...

**For those under 18 or not into '_that_' sort of thing... This is an 'M' chapter - mostly!**  
There's stuff at the start that you'll need to read, but I'll seperate the 'naughty' bit... if you don't want to read it!

* * *

**Chapter 16**

In the trucks side-mirrors, Ambrose watched in morbid fascination, the silent Mexican standoff happening at the side of the truck. Dimitri sat in the car and Rose stood on the road behind him with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. He really didn't know who was going to break first; they were both as hard-headed as each other. He wondered if he should just drive off and leave them there to battle it out but there was no way he'd ditch on Rose until he knew either way. Just when he thought he'd have to go out and sort things out himself, the door of the car opened.

"Are you going to stand there all night?" Dimitri asked when he finally got out of the car.

"No… I'm going to get into my car and drive home to wait for Lissa and the Hemi."

Dimitri moaned softly under his breath. "Get in the car, Rose."

"Are you giving me the car?"

"No…" Rose's eyes narrowed as she tried to work out what Dimitri was saying. "But I'll split it with you."

"Split it? And how do you suppose we do that?"

"Twenty-five a piece, that's how. You should get _something_ for taking down that guard."

"You think this is just about the money?"

Ambrose had been watching and listening the whole time and realised that he needed to push his friend into making a decision… so he started up the truck. Rose's eyes flicked to the side-mirror of the truck where she could see Ambrose's reflection. She could see the question on his face; the lights on the truck's dashboard had lit up his features.

"What will it be babe?" Dimitri asked when she looked back to him.

"Can I drive?" Dimitri snorted a laugh but quickly reined it in.

"No." he said simply. Rose looked back to Ambrose and waved; she couldn't help but return the smile she saw on his face in the mirror. With a shake of his head, Ambrose moved the truck forward and onto the road, leaving Rose and Dimitri finally alone. Dimitri didn't say anything else when Rose looked back at him; he just turned around and got back into the car, smiling when he knew she wouldn't see him do so.

Begrudgingly, Rose walked forward and got into the passenger side of the car. She waited, thinking that he was going to talk, but Dimitri sat stoically as he drove. The sounds of sirens in the distance were easily heard over the rumble of the car, making Rose wonder why Dimitri hadn't already hooked up with a transport truck, but before she could ask what the plan was, Dimitri turned the car down a dirt road.

"Is this the pickup point?" she asked after Dimitri pulled the car off to the roadside.

"No…" he replied. Dimitri sat there for a few seconds before his brow scrunched up and he turned the car off before getting out.

"Okay…" Rose said to herself after the door shut behind him. She watched as Dimitri paced away from the car, in the beams of the headlights, clearly agitated. "Talk time I guess." She unclipped the seatbelt and got out of the car.

"Why Rose?" Dimitri asked when she stood in front of the car. He couldn't wait any longer to get some answers and on the lightless, back roads they found themselves in, he was going to get them. "Why did you take things so far?"

"Pride I suppose." She said. She knew this talk was coming so she didn't try to act dumb.

"Because I wouldn't take you out on boosts or because of Tasha?"

"Both. I'd been angry for a while over you not taking me seriously. I'd trained Dimitri, I was strong, fast and I knew what I was doing but you never took me seriously because I'm a _girl._"

"That's _not_ why I didn't want you on the big boosts, you know that and you've always known what Tasha's like." He said looking straight at Rose.

"So what? I'm supposed to just be content to go around and pick up grandma cars and scooters while you and the _boys _do the '_manly' _jobs? Fuck that Dimitri. I'm not some fucking wallflower that needs your protection and as far as that _skank ho _goes… _everyone _knows what she's like yet you've never closed that door and let her know that it will never happen between you two."

"Are you serious?" he asked in disbelief.

Rose could no longer hold the hurt back. "She _never_ stopped trying to seduce you. You'd push her away sure, sort of… But you _never_ laid down the law with her like you did with everyone else. I walk into your office to see her straddled in your lap…" she snorted and rolled her eyes at the most recent memory of them in the same position, "…not much changed in three months did it Dimitri. Did she get her wish while I was gone? Did she finally feel you between her fucking legs?" That was all that Dimitri could handle. He stalked to Rose, closing the distance between then in three strides and roughly held her face in his hands.

"_No_… she didn't. I love _you_ Rose, _only_ you." He knew that he had sins to confess from their time apart but he couldn't bring himself to tell her just yet. He brought his lips down to hers hard, his tongue demanding its way into her mouth. Rose gripped her hands into the front of his shirt, pulling him against her and kissed him back with equal fervour. Emotions that had been bubbling away for the last three months, finally spilled out of them, unable to be held back.

Rose couldn't help but stumble, not only against the emotions erupting between them but from the sheer force of Dimitri's kiss. She hadn't realised that they'd even been moving until she felt the nose of the car hit the back of her legs. One hand released its hold of Dimitri's shirt, coming down hard on the hood of the car in an effort to gain some support. Thought it didn't help much…

Dimitri was relentless, his need for her almost feral. He felt and heard the instant Rose bumped into the car but didn't stop pushing until he felt her fall back against the hood. He pushed a knee in between her legs and parted them. The sounds of need coming from Rose, vibrating against his chest, only added fuel to the already out of control fire that burned in Dimitri's soul. They'd been together a number of times in the last few days, but _this, _this was something different.

* * M * *

Rose pre-empted Dimitri's desire when she felt his hand move down her leg, bringing it up and wrapping it around his waist. "You want to join us?" Dimitri asked before bringing his mouth down to her neck.

"Yes…" Rose yelled out as she felt the sting of her skin being sucked fiercely into Dimitri's mouth. "Yes!"

Dimitri moved his hand under the tight black shirt, bringing it up and over her lace covered breasts. "You want to risk getting shot?" He asked as he pulled the material down, exposing her now hardened flesh to the cool night air. He fought to control his desire as he took in as much of the sight in front of him.

"Yes…" she said determinedly. Dimitri's eyes flicked up to hers before going back to the body he loved so much. Rose's breath caught as he took her into his mouth, her hands weaved into his hair to hold him there, her feet pushed against his ass to bring him in closer. She wanted him to move, _needed_ him to satiate the burning between her legs.

He couldn't deny that the thought of working with her had been something that both thrilled and terrified him in equal amounts but he also knew that from here on out, he wouldn't stop her like he'd done in the past. Nor was he about to stop what was about to happen… out in the open… on the hood of a car he'd just stolen.

As his mouth and hand continued their attention to Rose's breasts, his free hand made its way to the button of her black denim jeans. Once open, he slipped his hand inside and under her lace panties, moaning at the wetness he found. Rose's back arched up off the still warm hood of the car as his fingers easily slipped inside, her mind completely overtaken by the feelings Dimitri was bringing out in her. He could feel her tightening around his fingers but he wanted to feel her do that around his cock. "Oh fuck Comrade; I need to feel you inside me. Please…"

A low rumbled of desire rattled around in his chest as he pulled back away from her. As he watched her panting deeply on the hood, he lifted his hand and sucked his now soaked fingers into his mouth. Watching him do that, had always turned Rose on. Soon, she found herself free from her jeans and underwear, her top pushed up and her bra pushed down and just the hunger she saw in Dimitri's eyes as they took in what she offered, had her on the brink of coming.

There was so much Dimitri wanted to do, but the sounds of the sirens in the distance made him realise that he needed to take things faster than what he desired. Quickly, he unbuttoned his jeans and lowered them, his impressive length fully engorged and ready. "You have no idea how much of a fantasy this is Roza… having you here… on this car."

She grinned evilly as she opened her legs wider… "Now Dimitri!" As she thought, the instant he pistoned himself into her body, the feeling set off the orgasm she'd been on the brink of. Their joining was not gentle, yet it was still loving. It was their '_I missed you_', their '_don't ever leave me again_'… It was their taking possession of one another; it was exactly what they needed…

It didn't take long for Dimitri to bring her to climax once more; the sight and sound of it taking him right along with her. The feeling of her body tightening around him inside and out almost made his knees buckle. Had he not had most of his weight balanced on his arms, they both would have ended up on the ground. "I love you Roza, with all that I am, _never_ doubt that." He said as he kissed her and pulled out of her. Rose felt like jelly…

Once dressed and back in the car, Dimitri called the driver of the truck to organise a pick-up point. "That was pretty hot you know. I think that should be '_our thing'_…"

"Our thing?" Dimitri said grinning.

"Yeah, I know I could have made use of your… talents, after I took the Cobra."

Dimitri groaned. It still irked him somewhat that she'd got to that car before him, but the thought of taking her on the hood of _that _car had him hardening once again. "Do you still have it?"

She narrowed her eyes at his question… "Yeah, why?"

He just smirked and lifted a brow…

* * *

So... we know a little more about what happened...


	17. Chapter 17

Sorry for the delay, but it's Mother's day here in Oz... So, happy Mother's day to all mums out there!  
But, here's the next chapter, and you'll get another in the morning as per usual! :-)

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 17**

As Lissa parked her car, opposite the house she was about to break into, she looked around and smiled at the sleeping neighbourhood. She _was_ nervous and she wasn't afraid to admit it but there was a sense of excitement running through her that she'd never quite felt before. Sure, she'd been there with Rose on the boosts they'd done, others she'd just hung back in the car, but this was to be the first time she was doing everything by herself.

She grabbed her laptop and went through the menu quickly, pulling up the program she needed to hook into the security system. This place was different as the house was wired up separately to the shed where the cars were. She didn't have a key and she couldn't get a duplicate in time so unfortunately, she'd have to punch the ignition out. Rose had shown her how to do it a number of times, the first time she tried it herself, she hadn't put enough force into it so Rose had to finish it off. With a few clicks of the keys, the alarm and motion detectors in the garage were turned off. Luckily, the only cameras on the property were the small ones over the doors of the house and they were simple enough to disarm.

The owners of the Hemi were away on a cruise and weren't due back for another couple of weeks, so she didn't have that to deal with. She heard the sound of a car approaching so she slipped down in her seat as it got closer. She peeked over the sill of the door and her heart skipped when she saw Adrian and Christian in the front seat. "Shit… Dammit, dammit, dammit… How'd they get here so fast?" She stretched her neck a bit to see where they'd gone and quickly got to work when she couldn't see them. Had she had more time, she would have delved into his computer… but time was now of the essence…

When finished, she closed the laptop and slipped it under the passenger seat. She grabbed the tool belt that held everything that she thought she'd need and turned off the interior light before opening the car door. Keeping herself low, she slipped outside and screwed her face up in an effort to shut the door soundlessly. Not only did she not want to wake anyone up but she didn't want to alert the boys if they were closer than she thought they were. Without standing up, Lissa clipped the belt around her hips and moved to the front of her car.

She knew that the chances of the guys being parked somewhere close and would see her crossing the street were fairly high, but she couldn't worry about that now; she had to get into the house before they did. This was her first boost and she did _not _want to come away empty handed… By the plans, the house had a normal garage with a ramp inside that went underground to house his 'prize possession'. The only other exit door to the garage was a steel enforced one that locked from the inside, so Lissa knew that option was out, no, the only option was to go through the house.

With a quick look up and down the street, Lissa took off, heading straight for a large hedge of trees. Her heart was racing, adrenaline pumped thought her system and she knew that she had to get herself under control if she was going to have any chance of getting in and out undetected. She took a few deep, calming breaths as she held her slightly shaking hands out in front of her. "Pull yourself together Liss." She scolded herself in a whisper.

Lissa took out her small PDA; she'd hacked into the security company's mainframe a couple of days ago, scoffing at the ease of it, and got all the information that she needed. She reached for her cell and dialled the security company.

"_St Vladimir's Security, this is Marcus, how can I help you?"_

"Oh, hello Marcus, this is Mrs Carmack." Lissa greeted before giving out the address. "My husband and I had to return home unexpectedly, so I'm just calling to say that we'll be pulling up to the house shortly."

"_Certainly Mrs Carmack, can you give your password please?"_

"Guardian."

"_Thank you. I'll note your call, Mrs Carmack."_

"Thank you Marcus, have a nice night." Once Lissa ended the call, she quickly ran to the house, resting her back against the outside wall. She went into the program she used to decipher codes and waited till it brought up what she needed. As calmly as she could, she moved to the front door and quickly picked the lock. There were a lot of things that Rose was good at, but lock picking was Lissa's specialty. Once inside, she went over to the security panel and punched in the numbers… 84625.

Once the blinking red light turned green, she looked up and watched the internal cameras and motion detectors turn off. She wanted to make sure they were all off before moving though, and did a quick search on the PDA for the tell-tale frequency that picks up live feeds.

Satisfied that everything was off, Lissa quickly made her way through the house after relocking the front door and setting the alarm with a new code. When the boys turned up earlier, she'd quickly formulated a plan… If they were going to try and beat her, she wasn't about to make it easy on them. She knew this system fairly well as it was almost identical to the one her parents had installed so she was well aware that she could keep every alarm off, _other_ than the front door… If Chris or Adrian were following, they'd have to get in the hard way… she kicked herself now for not doing more to Chris' computer when she had the chance. When she got to the internal garage door, she keyed in the needed code before slipping into the cold room.

Lissa took out her small torch and shone it through the driver's side window, looking for any sign of security device. Not seeing anything, she quickly picked the door lock and reached for the hood latch. She looked around the engine bay and smiled when she saw nothing but a few wires in an odd place, probably to a device that was hidden inside the dash. Again, Lissa had thought of this, after all, a car worth just over a million would be expected to have something on it…

She pulled out an RF scanner and went back to the inside of the car… sure enough; she followed those wires under the dash and up the steering column. She didn't have time to disarm what she was positive was a GPS tracker; she'd have to do that in the truck once she got moving.

Once certain there were no alarms, Lissa looked around to find the button for the garage door. On a hunch, she looked inside the car and sure enough, the remote was in the glove box.

Sitting in the car, she could hardly sit still, her system in almost hyper drive at the thought of not only getting her first ever mark, but also beating the boys at their own game… She could feel the nervous laugh trying to break through but she wasn't finished yet. She pulled out the ignition punch and said a silent 'sorry' to the beautiful car before putting all her strength into what she had to do. The crack of the lock breaking made her cringe but it had to be done. She typed out a quick text to Tomas, the truck driver, to say she was about to leave and pushed the garage remote before turning the car on.

Lissa could see the boy's legs on the other side of the door as it slowly made its way up. Her fingers flexed and clenched around the steering wheel as she waited to see their facial expressions… It didn't take long for her to recognise the toned yet lanky body of the man she'd coveted for years but it was his expression that was the one thing she was most interested in seeing… She saw his smirk a second before his eyes and she couldn't help but giggle.

"You really think you're going to be leaving here behind that wheel, Princess?" Chris said with a smirk. The sight of her excited and smiling face made his whole body come alive.

"I most certainly do, Hot Stuff…"

"Oh, here we go… How 'bout _I _take the car and you two can just go fuck each other's brains out like we all know you want to do." Adrian said with a chuckle.

Chris didn't stop smirking… and thinking that Adrian's suggestion was in fact a good one.

* * *

_Thought you guys would like to see how Lissa fared on her first independant boost... _


	18. Chapter 18

Sorry for the lateness of this update... I was working today as I will be tomorrow... :-(  
I'm really hoping that I'll get the last chapter in before the cutoff... Just know that I am working on it as we speak! :-)

Thanks be to my wonderful beta Angela Masson and my prereader SassyNoles!  
You both keep my laughing even when I don't want to! Luv you both heaps!

This one's a little longer.

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Eighteen hours later, Rose was leaning, half sitting against the hood of the Cobra. On her left, Lissa took up the same position against the Hemi Cuda; they were waiting for Emil and his son, Stan so that they could hand over possession of the vehicles. Normally, they handed over the cars over as soon as possible, but Emil wanted all five at once… He thought it would be more of an incentive for them to get the cars quickly and if they happened to get caught, then he wouldn't be implicated or caught with stolen cars.

Dimitri stood to Rose's right leaning against 'Eleanor' but he was more interested in the woman beside him. He couldn't keep his eyes away from her as seeing her sitting there, took his mind back to the night before when he made his fantasy of taking her on the hood of the Cobra, come true. He swallowed hard at the memory and unashamedly readjusted himself into a more comfortable position.

He watched the knowing smirk pull at the sides of Rose's mouth at his action… She may have been looking away from him, but she could see him out of the corner of her eye. His adjustment made her squirm…

"Rose, would you mind moving off that car please," Adrian said dryly from the other side of his friend. "I'd hate to have to cut D's junk off because he can't control himself. I don't think Emil would appreciate all the blood." Christian and Lissa laughed from the ends of the line.

"Oh I don't know Adrian; you might actually learn how to please a woman…"

"OH BURN!" Laughed Christian… Lissa just shook her head but she could really think about were the thrilling after effects of boosting cars. The night before, she'd revved the car up, inching forward until the nose of the Hemi was against Christian's legs but he was not going to move out of her way. Adrian knew Lissa wasn't about to give up her prize, but Chris thought he had an advantage and could get her to hand the car over… He soon found out he was wrong when Lissa informed him that no amount of orgasms were going to get her out of her seat. In the end, he told Adrian to meet him back home and he jumped into the car with Lissa.

"Where do you think he learned all of his mad skills from?" Adrian shot back.

"Not from you obviously, after all, he's the only one here who has someone coming back for seconds and thirds and fourths and fifths…" Rose said crossing her arms across her chest with a very satisfied look on her face. Dimitri's shoulders shook as he watched the woman he loved in all her glory.

"Shut up, you two." Eddie said as he walked in. He'd been outside to meet Emil and his men and could hear the bickering before he'd even walked into the large room.

"Good evening everyone." Emil said as he walked inside, taking note of where everyone was standing. "My, my… this most certainly is a sight to behold. So, I'm gathering that you got three of the five Dimitri?"

"No…" Rose interrupted. "It's even."

Emil turned his amused eyes to the brown haired beauty, appreciating the sight of her resting against the beast of a car. "And how exactly is that possible, Rosemarie?"

"Well, you see _Emilio,_" Rose said as Dimitri shook his head. She knew he hated his full name as much as she did. "…when you put two people such as us against each other, it only stands to reason that we'll tie…"

Emil glanced over to the still smiling Dimitri and quickly realised that they were back together… just as he'd wished would happen. He'd seen the man he considered a son, come close to falling apart when Rose left him and he didn't like the direction he saw Dimitri heading in.

"Yes well… I honestly don't care. As long as I get what I want, it doesn't matter to me who gets it." He then turned back to his real son, finally letting his smile stretch across his face. "Stan, ensure they each get their correct pay."

Stan walked over to Dimitri and was about to put the briefcase he was carrying onto the hood of the Mustang. The warning growl from Rose behind him stopped him before he could. "Do _not… _put that… on the car." She said emphatically.

"Well then, where would you _like _me to put it?" She knew _exactly _where he could put it… Rose and Stan had butted heads more than once over the years.

"Rose…" Dimitri said, cutting her answer off before she said something they all regretted. "Just hold it open and I'll take my share." Once the money was divided, Emil waved over the other men that came with them over so that they could finally get the cars loaded into his trucks.

"Well, a pleasure as always Dimitri… Rose, it's lovely to see you again and I hope to see you more often." He said with a lift of his brow. Rose thought it was an odd expression but she'd always liked Emil, so she nodded before shaking his hand. She watched wistfully as 'Eleanor' left the warehouse; she wondered briefly that now she had a decent amount of money, she might buy one for herself… legally!

"Till next time." Emil said as he walked out with his son beside him. Once back in his car, Emil pulled out his cell and dialled home.

"_So, did your plan work?"_ was how Alberta answered the phone.

"Of course… You should know I always get what I want, Love."

"_They're going to have your guts for garters when they find out how you meddled… you realised that right?"_

"Nah, they both love me… just like you do."

"I'm in the car remember." Stan mumbled loud enough for his father to hear.

"Shut your mouth boy… I'm trying to get lucky tonight." Emil couldn't help but laugh at the 'disconnect' dial tone from the phone. But it was the groan of disgust from his son that made him laugh even more…

"Well… I think a drink is in order… Who's in?" Adrian said lighting up a cigarette.

"I could do with a drink." Rose said with a nod… and she could but there was another reason she wanted to go to the club tonight…

_**Bad!**_

Dimitri had tried to talk Rose out of going to their normal nightclub, knowing exactly why she wanted to go into 'Alchemy' and it wasn't for the music. As much as he didn't want to, Dimitri knew that Rose was on a mission and he'd have to follow. He didn't have to go home to change, so he took the girls back to their apartment and the others would meet them there.

Dimitri sat on Rose's bed, leaning against the headboard and enjoying the simple pleasure of watching her getting ready for a night out the way he used to. "Penny for your thoughts." Rose questioned. Dimitri blinked at her voice, coming back to the present. "You seem a million miles away." He knew then that he had to get the last bit of information out before he watched Rose publicly fight for their relationship, after she knew all his sins, she may not want to.

"I need to tell you something." He said keeping his eyes locked with hers. He felt like he was about to lose her all over again and his stomach was in knots, but he knew he had to do this, they couldn't move forward with this between them.

"That sounds ominous."

"It could be…" He said seriously. Rose felt the weight of the coming conversation so she moved to sit on the end of the bed at his feet. "Before we go out tonight, you need to know something… something that happened after we split."

She had an inkling of what he was going to say, she'd expected it.

"After you left, I was pretty upset. I thought you'd come back… but you didn't. I drank a lot; I drank a _real _lot… It numbed things for a while… Then, I was angry… at you. I couldn't believe that you'd walked away from all that we had together, I blamed you for… everything. A month ago, I was at my worst. I'd been on a three day binge when the guys took me to 'Alchemy', I got hammered and I woke up in some woman's bed."

Rose's heart clenched hearing those words, but she realised that she wasn't angry… hurt yes, but not angry; they'd been apart for two months by then.

"When I realised what I'd done, I didn't know how to feel… On one hand, I felt like I'd betrayed you and felt sick to my stomach but then I got angry at you because you'd been gone for two months and still had such a hold on me. So I drank even more because I couldn't work out what emotion I was feeling more; anger, hurt or guilt… probably all three if truth be told. Two nights later, she turned up at the garage after everyone had gone home and while not trying to make excuses, in my drunken state, I thought she was you and that you'd come back…"

Rose didn't try to stop the tears as they fell onto her face. She was hurting… but she could also see the pain in the eyes of the man she'd loved since she was thirteen. She could see how much she'd hurt him by leaving. Dimitri had always been so strong, like he was invincible; he wasn't afraid of anything. She knew that she was the only one he'd let see his softer side, but even then he wasn't… soft. It actually threw her to see him so vulnerable and pain stabbed at her heart to know she was the cause of it.

"I'm so sorry Roza. I wish with everything in me that I could take it back."

"No…" she said in a strained voice as she moved closer to his side. "I'm the one that's sorry. I should have talked to you, let you know what I was thinking and feeling before flying off the handle and running away. Had I done that… so much could have been avoided."

"Roza…" he said reaching out and taking her face in his hands. "Your actions aren't what matters here, I shouldn't have done…

"I kissed someone…." She blurted out. "I was angry too and Liss took me out one night to pull me out of the funk I'd got myself into. I drank too much and was dancing with Liss when someone came up behind me. I knew on some level it wasn't you but I chose to ignore it, I _wanted_ it to be you, so I kissed him... a lot." She was waiting for him to yell… but he didn't. He smiled.

"I love you Roza, with all my heart and if you let me, I'll do anything for your forgiveness." She knew the instant he spoke, that she had already forgiven him… They'd both been at fault. She leant forward, placing her lips against his. He stiffened at first but his eyes closed as he breathed in her unique scent.

"I love you too Dimitri," she said as rested her forehead against his. "…nothing will change that. I feel like… there's nothing to forgive but I also realise that I need _your_ forgiveness; for leaving, for putting you in that situation, for my actions since, so I forgive you."

"Thank you baby, I'll never let you regret it. And you're right, there's nothing to forgive, but I do." There was nothing he wanted more than to just hold her here all night long but she stood up and held a hand out, smiling…

"Let's go… party."

_Yeah right..._

* * *

_Only one more chapter... (Hopefully) I'm hoping I'll get it up before the cutoff! :-)_


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for the delay guys, I've been busy working…  
Well, here it is… the last chapter! Sad I know, but I hope you like it.  
Not 100% how I wanted to finish it, I may change it after the comp ends but I don't know, we'll see how I go… LOL! This one is nearly double the length of the other chapters as they all had more to say than I thought and I wouldn't have time to upload in the morning before having to leave… So, a biggish chapter!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Rose first laid eyes on Dimitri when she was thirteen years old and up until that day, she always thought boys were just smelly and annoying… But Dimitri was different. It took two years of watching on the sidelines as he dated one skank after the other to finally get the nerve up to do something proactive… That's where her friend Ambrose came in…

The neighbourhood wasn't all that huge so all the kids knew each other even if they didn't run in the same group. Rose had grown up with Dimitri, Adrian and Christian, but only in the 'Hi, how are you', type of way if at all… The boys being older that set them even further apart, but that didn't stop Rose's mind from going in all sorts of directions once she realised that boy _could _be useful…

"I need some new clothes." Rose said to her mother one day after school. "I saw some good things down at the thrift store the other day."

Her mother turned her sour, hung over face to her daughter before walking over to her handbag. Janine knew that she shouldn't blame Rose for how her life had turned out, but she just couldn't help it… Janine was still so bitter over the life she almost had in her hands being ripped away simply because she fell pregnant, she could hardly see straight at times. Inside her wallet was a fifty and a twenty but she knew she was nearly out of Scotch so she pulled out the twenty and threw it on the table in front of her daughter… "Don't spend it all if you don't have to." She said shortly…

So the next afternoon, Rose dragged Lissa along to buy some clothes that would hopefully make her more grown up in the eyes of Dimitri. Lissa wasn't too sure about her friend's new look, but she went along with it. "Here Rose," she said as she undid the bracelet around her wrist, "…this would look awesome with that denim skirt."

"I can't take that Liss, your mom gave it to you."

"It's fine… she won't mind." Liss said even though she knew her mother would in fact mind a lot… Rose gave her the 'yeah sure' look as the bracelet was clipped onto her wrist… "There, it looks better on you anyway." Liss hated that her friend had to buy her clothes at the local Op Shop because her parents were too selfish to buy her new ones.

But in the end, it didn't matter where she got them; they did the trick… with a little unwitting help from her friend Ambrose. After their first kiss, even at such a tender age, but Rose and Dimitri knew that they never wanted to be apart. Rose watched Dimitri grow into a strong, feared teenager and it excited her no end to know that he was hers. She also got to know those that followed him around like puppy dogs, including Chris' skanky older sister, Tasha. "It's creepy how she keeps trying to get your attention… Why doesn't she hang around guys her own age?"

"She hangs around us because of Chris and she's not interested in me… she just doesn't have much in her life. You know what their dad's like." She did… she knew he beat Tasha, Christian and their mother but it still got under her skin…

And nothing changed over the years, other than Tasha getting hooked on drugs and turning into a stripper. Both Dimitri and Christian had tried to get her to stop but nothing they did worked, in the end, they kept a close eye on her and helped when they could; when she'd let them.

_**Bad!**_

After the heaviness of their confessions, the drive over to the club was quiet… quiet enough for Rose's mind to go over a few things in her mine. Memories that she'd rather forget pulled at her relentlessly…

_Rose had had a bad day at work, she was in a foul mood and couldn't face going home to an empty apartment so she decided to call into Dimitri's workshop and wait for him to finish… _

"_Hey Chris, is he in his office?" she asked, her hand pointing to the front of the building._

"_Yeah, I think so… He was here a little while ago." _

_Rose gave a nod and walked off. As she neared Dimitri's office door, she could hear the murmured sounds of his voice, he was either on the phone or had someone in there so she thought she'd just wait outside. It was as she turned around that she heard the giggling laughter of the one person that had irritated her for years… Going back to the door, she leant closer to see if she could hear anything._

"_We'll be so good together Dimka…"_

"_Tasha..." _

_Rose's heart leapt as she moved away from the door, her mind unable to comprehend what she'd heard… She stopped breathing and turned her head towards the door, her eyes narrowed as she squared her shoulders, then she stepped closer and opened the door… What greeted her was not what she had expected… Dimitri, the man who'd owned her heart for the last nine years was sitting at his desk… with Tasha straddled over his lap._

"_What the fuck!" she gasped out._

"_Rose!" Dimitri exclaimed, "It's not what…"_

"_Don't you _fucking _dare finish that sentence you bastard!" Rose interrupted. "I can't believe you would do this to me… to us!" Rose's stinging eyes flicked from Dimitri's panicked face to the smirking one of Tasha's. "You fucking bitch…" _

_As Dimitri tried to get a clinging Tasha off his lap, Rose didn't wait around… she just needed to get out of there. She ran as fast as she could through the workshop and out to her car, speeding off into the night before Dimitri could follow. He stood panting at the back door of the garage, watching his girlfriend speed away. _

"_What in the hell is going on?" Christian said from behind him._

"_Your fucking sister, that's what!" Dimitri's eyes flicked behind his friend and landed on Tasha. "Why didn't you say anything?"_

"_I'm sorry Dimka but I doubt she's listen to me… she's never liked me." She shrugged her shoulders._

"_You need to go Tasha… and not come back."_

"_What… why? I didn't do anything wrong." Tears fell from her eyes and if there was one thing that Dimitri hated seeing, it was women crying… especially those who he knew had a bad home life._

"_I've got to go see if I can find Rose…" He took off towards his car, not having any idea where she'd go, but he was determined to find her. _

_He did eventually, but it wasn't until the next morning when she turned up at their apartment. He did everything he could think of to explain what had happened in the office before Rose had turned up, but she wouldn't hear it… She was hurting too much and in that moment, Dimitri was just another person who promised a 'forever love' and had let her down. Half an hour of yelling and unheard explanations, Rose gave him the ultimatum that he never saw coming…_

"_Get her out of your life completely Dimitri… it's her or me." He was dumbfounded that she would say such a thing. No-one gave him ultimatums and as much as he loved Rose, he wasn't about to let her give him one either. He stood stoically, truly believing she wouldn't leave… until she did. She waited for an answer until she saw his jaw clench tight and then turned to their bedroom to pack some things. Five minutes later she walked to the front door… "I'll come back for the rest of my things tomorrow when you're at work. I never thought you'd ever choose her over me…"_

"_I'm not… She's a friend, a messed up friend that I've known nearly my whole life; I can't turn my back on her Rose."_

_Rose tried to hide the hurt his words inflicted by looking at the floor. "Goodbye Dimitri."_

_**Bad!**_

In the car, Rose tried to wipe secretly at the tear that fell from her eye but Dimitri saw… In that moment, he knew what he had to do. He would _not _lose Rose again, for anybody. He'd never thought about how his friendship with Tasha appeared to those around him, she's always been Chris' older sister, she'd always been around. He had no feelings other than friendship for her but thinking back to the night in the office that changed everything, he knew that she wanted more, just like Rose had warned…

The night in the club… he was feeling the slight buzz of the Vodka when Tasha got onto his lap. Looking up at the woman he'd always known, he wondered if he could _ever _return her feelings. After three months, he was just starting to acknowledge that Rose wasn't coming back and he couldn't imagine looking for someone else.

When the girls came into the club the night after the Stingray boost, he thought he was seeing things when she looked hurt… he didn't want to have hope that she regretted what had happened between them but when Lissa came over and ripped into him, it was all he needed. He wasn't going to let her go that night and he wasn't going to this night either. He was going to do what he should have done months ago… fight for them.

As Dimitri and the girls walked into the club, a number of eyes turned to them; including Tasha's. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She thought after the week before that he'd finally be hers.

"You want a drink?" Dimitri asked Rose. She gave a nod so he led the girls over to the bar ordering them a cocktail each and a coke for himself. The music pumped loudly, the bass felt down to their bones.

"You not drinking?" Rose asked as the bartender handed her a 'Golden Lily' cocktail.

"No, I've drunk enough lately to last me a lifetime. Plus, I'll need to keep my wits about myself to keep you from killing a certain someone…" He smirked.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll shut the fuck up and let me do what needs to be done." She said giving him a pointed look. He held up his hands in surrender, but he felt better thinking that her fire meant that her tears in the car weren't a bad omen… at least that's what he hoped.

They made their way over to the large lounge that the guys had procured earlier when they arrived. Dimitri sat first and pulled Rose down onto his lap before she had the chance to do otherwise. Rose smirked into her glass as she watched Lissa curl up into Christian's side. Rose was pleased to see her friend finally get the man she'd always wanted; upset that she'd never picked up on her obvious attraction before now. The girls shared a wink as their eyes met.

"Well, isn't this just lovely?" Tasha said as she stood looking down on the loved up couples. "I thought you'd finally come to your senses Dimka."

Rose couldn't handle it anymore. She gave Dimitri a kiss to his cheek and put her drink on the small table in front of them before standing up and walking over to Tasha.

"I'll only say this once Tasha, so listen really closely. You have never, _will _never, have Dimitri. You… are a drugged up skank ho that doesn't deserve to breath the same air as him. I don't care who your brother is, if you come anywhere near me or Dimitri again, I'm going to put my fist through your skull. Do you understand me, bitch?"

Tasha sneered at the shorter woman before turning to look at the man who she'd grown up with, with an expression of expectancy on her face. When she didn't have him come to her rescue, her face showed her legitimate hurt. "Dimka, not you too… Are you going to let her talk to me like that?"

"Yes I am, because you need to hear it. I've done a disservice to you Tasha. In trying to be your friend and help you, all I've done is let you think that I had feelings other than friendship for you when I don't… I'm sorry for that, but if I were you Tasha, I'd listen to what Roza just said because you're about five seconds away from an awful lot of pain." He lifted his glass as he sat there watching Tasha's disbelief. She looked to her brother and seeing that he wasn't going to do anything to help her either, she turned back to Rose.

"You're still here, _Tasha!_" Rose growled. Her fists clenched as she barely held herself back from physically removing Tasha herself...

"You can't make me leave, _Rosemarie_…" Tasha sneered.

After that, everything happened rather quickly. The challenge as to what Rose could make her do and then Tasha using her full name was enough for Rose to let loose… Her head tilted to once side a split second before her clenched fist swung back. The sound of it making contact with Tasha's face was sweet justice to Rose's ears, the resulting scream however, was not…

Strong, thick arms wrapped around Rose's body as she struggled to get closer to Tasha, she had nearly ten years of pent up resentment and anger that had finally been let loose and she was determined to let it all out.

"Roza, calm down; it's over." Dimitri said at her ear.

"It is _not _over! Not until I get my hands around her throat and choke the life out of her!" Rose screamed.

"Dimitri, calm her down." Lissa said as she and Christian tried to survey the damage to Tasha's bleeding nose. For someone so small, Dimitri was impressed by the strength he had to use to contain Rose in all of her glorious fury. In fact, her wriggling, raging body was waking his up!

"Let go of me!" she yelled.

"Roza! Snap out of this!" Dimitri tightened his grip before lifting her up off the ground. He saw an empty booth a little way away, so he moved as fast as he could in that direction. "Get in." he said motioning to the table.

"She deserved it." Rose grumbled as she slid across the vinyl seat.

"Maybe so, but I want you to come home with _me_ tonight and not to jail." Dimitri picked up Rose's hand, inspecting it to make sure she didn't do any more damage than she'd already done to it on the guard the night before… Happy that she'd done no more damage, he lifted her hand to his lips. That action had Rose relax somewhat, the fight leaving her only to be replaced by a hunger she needed quenching.

"I tried not to snap."

"I know and I'm proud of you, my little badass, but do you know what I want right now?"

"What?"

"I want to know if you'll move back home. I love you and I miss having you with me. I miss going to sleep with you in my arms, I miss waking up with your foot in my ribs…" he smiled. Rose couldn't help but return it, but before she could answer, Dimitri's phone buzzed in his pants pocket… It was a message from Emil…

_**I need you to find two ladies for a couple of friends, but only if you two work together! BTW, dinner at mine, tomorrow 7pm. Dress nice.**_

Emil sat at his desk smirking as he waited for a reply. Alberta poked her head in and saw her husband's expression.

"What are you up to now, Emil?"

"Just giving them a nudge in the right direction."

**The End!**

* * *

I just wanted to say a huge thank you to my wonderful beta, Angela… You did an amazing job. Also to my feisty friend and pre-reader, Sassy, you rock Babe!  
To everyone that sent me reviews, thank you so, so much. I can't say how much I loved reading what you thought of this little story.

Love you all heaps!  
Sandy XXX


End file.
